Harry Potter and the Rebirth of Time
by Piccolo999
Summary: After losing everyone he loves to Voldemort, Harry goes back in time to change things, but he might just be making them worse. Somewhat of an alternate universe fic.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter; it belongs to JK Rowling, etc etc.

**Authors Note:** Hey everyone, this is my new story. I really don't have anything to say, so I'm just going to get on with it. If you have any questions, ask me in a review, and I'll respond if I can.

Harry Potter and the Rebirth of Time

Prologue

Harry Potter was knocked to the floor, the hard earth beneath his feet driving the air out of his lungs. He raised himself onto his elbows, looking up at his imminent, unavoidable death. The long wand of Lord Voldemort was pointed straight at his heart.

Harry, feeling as if he had slipped into some kind of slow motion time flux, raised his eyes along the wand, past the pale, extended fingers, up the arm, finally finding the pasty, snakelike visage that was Voldemort's face; red catlike eyes glowing with hatred, his lips quirked in a snarl, nostrils flaring. In his other arm, Voldemort twirled Harry's own wand through his long fingers. Voldemort followed his line of sight, and his countenance changed from one of hatred, to one of smug certainty.

'You want this, don't you Potter?' Voldemort laughed a cold laugh.

Harry glared at Voldemort, his heart racing, his mind chasing frantic thoughts around in circles, trying to find some solution to his quandary. Voldemort's remaining Death Eaters surrounded them in a rough circle, a death ring for the final battle between Harry and Voldemort, between Good and Evil.

Voldemort extended his wand out to him, in the middle of his open palm, like some grotesque, evil platter. 'Take it, boy!' Voldemort snarled. 'Take it! And let us finish this!'

Harry stared back and forth, between his wand and Voldemort's contemptuous face, which seemed to be daring him to try. Harry knew it was his only chance. He lunged for the wand, and was, for one second, sure that he would succeed. However, his fingers, inches away from snatching the prize, caught only air. Voldemort had closed his hand around the wand at the last second. Harry, on his hands and knees, looked up at Voldemort.

'So close,' Voldemort cooed evilly, and squeezed.

Harry's wand, which had been his for nearly twenty-three years now, snapped in half.

Voldemort let the broken pieces fall to the floor at his feet, and Harry's eyes tracked them for every millisecond of the small flight, once again slipping into that slow motion time flux. They hit the ground with an anti-climactic patter. Adding insult to injury, Voldemort ground the two bits of broken wood, the phoenix tail feather peaking out of one end, into the earth under the heel of his boot, an offensive burial.

Harry once again looked up into the sightline of death. Voldemort's crimson eyes burned with malevolent fervour.

'And so, Harry Potter,' Voldemort hissed. 'It ends!'

A blast of green erupted from the end of his wand, tracking its course through the air, towards Harry's face. Harry was oddly calm as his death rushed towards him. It was over. He closed his eyes. Voldemort had won. He'd let everyone down, but that hardly seemed to matter to him anymore. After all, they were already dead. At least he'd finally be able to see them all again. Then his daughter's face flashed before his eyes – and he didn't want to die.

That was enough.

A comfortingly familiar song seemed to burst into life through him. He opened his eyes. Fawkes the phoenix swept into view and devoured the green jet of light whole – time seemed to stop for a few seconds as Harry stared at Fawkes - and then exploded in a violent eruption of fire. Harry heard the Death Eaters yell with alarm. Voldemort jumped back with a rush of cloak. Harry leapt forwards, seized the broken pieces of his wand, and concentrated.

_Crack!_

He was gone.

When the dust settled, Voldemort ran his eyes over the scorched earth, and then roared into the night with a blazing hatred. Harry Potter had escaped one last time.

'Dad!' Little Lily Potter screamed.

Harry stumbled into the room, knocked over a vase, which crashed to the floor with a smash, and then he followed suit, collapsing to the floor. Lily dashed forward and knelt by her father, shaking him with fright, tears leaking out of the corners of her eyes with worry.

'Dad? Dad? Dad?' she cried again and again.

'M'okay,' Harry managed to get out, mumbling into the floor. He struggled to stand; still clutching the broken remains of his wand, and staggered to a nearby chair, collapsing into it with relief. Lily hovered, biting her lower lip nervously.

'You didn't win, did you,' Lily said, more stating a fact than asking a question, her tone conveying fear and distress. 'He's coming for us, isn't he?'

'It'll take him a while to find our location, don't worry sweetie,' Harry said, breathlessly.

'But he will find us, won't he?'

Harry sighed. 'Yes,' he said regrettably.

'But you can beat him next time, right?' Lily squeaked eagerly.

As an answer, Harry held up his broken wand. 'I'm so sorry sweetie,' he said, tears slipping down his own cheeks.

Lily's face crumbled, crying as well, her tears leaving tracks in her dirt-smudged cheeks. Lily was almost eleven years old now, and would have been starting Hogwarts soon, that is, if Hogwarts were still a school, and not the impenetrable fortress of Lord Voldemort. She had her mother's bushy hair, but it was a dark black, like her father's. Her eyes she had also inherited from her father, for they were a brilliant emerald green. Owing to the fact that she and Harry were on the run, she was dressed in shabby robes and frayed Muggle jeans, her tiny form almost drowned in the too long robes.

'What are we going to do?' Lily hiccoughed, inching towards her father slowly.

Harry looked up and welcomed her with open arms. She crawled into his lap and buried her face in his chest, sobbing with terror. Harry held her tightly; rage in his eyes for everything that Voldemort had done to him and his family and friends, but also rage towards himself, for not being strong enough or wise enough to stop the evil wizard. With his wand broken, he had no chance of defeating Voldemort. If only he had a second chance to make things right.

Then it hit him. He could have a second chance. He could put all of this right. He could save everyone. Sure, it was risky, and illegal, but desperate times called for desperate measures. It was his only shot. If he didn't do it, then the world would fall into further darkness, ruled by Lord Voldemort forever. Harry was the only one who could stop it, and this was the only way he knew how.

'Dad?' Lily said, sensing her father's frenzied thought pattern. 'Dad? What is it?'

'I have an idea sweetie,' he said. 'I have an idea.'

'What is it?' Lily repeated, looking up at her father with awe and hope.

'We're going to make it right Lily.'


	2. Chapter One

Harry Potter and the Rebirth of Time

Chapter One

YEAR ONE

A bright light filled the cupboard under the stairs. Harry awoke with a gasp, as if breaking the surface of the ocean, his eyes wide and staring. Something went through him, his head swam with terrifying images; people he didn't know - but felt some kind of connection with - undoubtedly dead, dying, or being tortured, faces twisted into horrified expressions. But then came images that weren't so terrifying, that actually filled his heart with some strange emotion (was that what love felt like?) that made him want to smile instinctively; a red-haired boy laughing so hard his eyes crinkled at the corners like an old man. A pretty woman lying on a bed, her hand holding her head up as she beamed, eyes sparkling with happiness. And a haggard looking man with matted black hair opening his arms as if welcoming a brother. All these and more flashed through his mind in less than a second.

The images changed, becoming like some kind of strange movie made up entirely of still pictures: A room filled with hundreds of hourglasses of varying sizes - an enormous pendulum in mid swing - the bright face of a little girl, clutching a weird shiny thing, and looking up at… him? Then came an image that caused his entire body to quake with a feeling he was very familiar with, for it was the thing he felt every time he looked at his cousin Dudley, only this was stronger - far stronger. The image was of a woman who would have been beautiful, if not for the twisting snarl of pure hatred on her face. She was screaming, pointing a wooden rod at him, which seemed to be glowing. He didn't know what happened next, but he was sure there was an explosion. He could almost hear it.

He blinked, and then awoke.

It had worked.

Harry looked towards the end of the cupboard at the little girl who lay unconscious at his feet, clutching his shiny, silvery Invisibility Cloak. He shuffled forwards and shook her gently.

'Lily,' he whispered, 'come on sweetie, wake up.'

'Hmm?' Lily murmured weakly, then rolled over and bumped her head on the wall. 'Ouch!' she cried, sitting upright with a jolt, and then her eyes widened.

'Shh,' Harry shushed.

'Dad?' Lily gasped, staring at the young vision of her father before her eyes. 'Is that really you?'

'It's me sweetie,' he said, 'it worked. We did it Lily.'

'Where are we?' Lily asked.

'At my Aunt and Uncle's house,' he answered, 'in the cupboard under the stairs. It was my bedroom for the first years of my life.'

Lily looked at him with amazement. 'You're joking,' she said.

'Unfortunately, I'm not,' Harry said. 'There is a reason you haven't met them. The Dursleys hate everything about our world.' Harry examined his fingers, ran his hands all over his body, checked his broken, Sellotape repaired glasses. 'It looks like we arrived in the right time. I think it's just before my eleventh birthday, but I haven't got my Hogwarts letter yet. Anyway, we have to be very quiet Lily, because if my Aunt and Uncle find you, we're in serious trouble.'

'I didn't think we would make it,' Lily said, eyes wide, whispering like she was talking to someone on their deathbed. 'That woman, she almost killed us.'

'I've had a lot of dealings with Bellatrix Lestrange,' Harry said, 'and they never end well. We got lucky kiddo. She sent one powerful curse at us, the Killing Curse, by the look of it. I don't know what affect it'll have on the Time Turner's, but hopefully they were all destroyed, and she can't follow us.'

'What are we going to do now?' Lily asked.

'I'm going to write a letter to Dumbledore,' Harry said. 'I'll ask for a meeting with him, tell him I have something really important to talk to him about, and that it can't wait. Then you'll have to do this next part on your own.'

'What do you want me to do?'

'You'll have to go and post this letter,' Harry said.

'On my own?' Lily's voice quivered with terror.

'It's okay, listen to me sweetie,' Harry said, 'I know it's a scary thought to you, being out on your own, but things are different in this time. You'll be fine. Just stay under my Invisibility Cloak - thank Merlin it came through with us, as well - and you'll be okay. Then I can meet with Dumbledore and start to figure out the next move.'

'What do I do after I deliver the letter?'

'Come straight back here,' Harry said. 'You'll have to be very quick, and get back before my Aunt and Uncle get up. You'll have to spend most of your time under it, just to be safe, while we stay here, I'm afraid.'

'That's okay Dad,' Lily replied. 'I'll be fine.'

'Okay,' Harry said. 'Now I just have to write that letter. Stay here, I'm going to go look for some paper and stuff. Be quiet, okay sweetie?'

'I know Dad,' Lily said.

Harry opened the cupboard and crept silently down the hall, into the kitchen. The Dursleys always kept a pad of paper and a pen by the telephone, which was situated in the kitchen, so that his Aunt Petunia could gossip and cook at the same time. Harry snatched a few pieces from the pad and took the pen as well. Next, he made his way, making sure to be as quiet as possible, into the living room. He wasn't sure where they kept the envelopes, so he checked each drawer systematically until he found them. He removed one and took a first class stamp as well, before he returned to the cupboard under the stairs.

'Got them,' Harry said, holding up the paper, pen and envelope. 'Hang on while a write this…'

Lily was silent for a while, but her thoughts were racing. She had travelled back in time, to a time when she didn't even exist. She was, technically, the same age as her father now, and her mother, who was out there, alive and well, totally oblivious to all that was going on. She hoped she would get to see her soon. It had been three years since her mum had held her. Then there was Uncle Ron, Aunt Ginny, Uncle Neville, Grandma and Granddad Weasley, Uncle Remus and Auntie Tonks, Uncles Fred and George, all of them, all alive again. And then there was Dumbledore, who she had never actually met, the greatest wizard ever to take breath, according to her Mum and Dad.

'That should do it,' Harry said, finishing up the letter at last. He reread it thoroughly, before folding it up in the envelope and handing it to Lily. Lily stared at the address he had written on the letter. Hogwarts…

'Will I meet him?' Lily asked. 'Dumbledore, I mean.'

'Yeah,' Harry said, a smile she hadn't seen in a long time lighting up his features, 'you will. Just you wait. He's like no one you've ever met. You'll see.'

'And everyone else…' Lily let the question trail off.

'Yeah, everyone else,' Harry said. 'Even your Uncle Sirius.'

Lily nodded, looking thoughtful. Harry put a hand on her shoulder and she looked up at him. He kissed her forehead.

'Don't worry,' Harry said, once again. 'It'll work out. Now, you ready?'

Lily took a deep breath, steeling herself. 'Yes. I'm ready.'

'Then let's go,' Harry said. 'Remember, be as quiet as you can.'

Harry edged slowly out into the hall again, followed this time by Lily. He searched in Uncle Vernon's coat pocket for the keys, found them, and then unlocked the door. The wind howled loudly. Harry winced, looking nervously towards the stairs. Even from downstairs, he could hear Uncle Vernon snoring. Harry opened the door further, looked at Lily, and then hugged her with one arm.

'I'm so proud of you sweetie,' he said. 'You're the bravest little girl ever.'

'Thanks Dad,' Lily whispered, tears in her eyes.

'Good luck,' Harry said.

Lily just nodded, clutched Harry in a tight hug, and then slipped through the door and out into the night, the letter to Dumbledore grasped tightly to her chest. Harry watched her go for as long as he dared, and then closed the door. He returned to his cupboard and sat down heavily. He had just sent his barely eleven-year-old daughter out into the night alone, where all kinds of bad things could happen to her. No, he had to shut those thoughts out. He had to have faith. She would be fine. She was his daughter, after all. And she had his Cloak. She _would_ be fine.

Harry lay down, staring at the spiders crawling around above him. His thoughts invariably drifted to his dead wife, who was no longer dead. No, she was an eleven year old girl about to find out she was a witch. Harry closed his eyes, wanting to see her right now, aching for it more than anything.

'Hermione…'

Lily ran as fast as she could down the street, the Invisibility Cloak whipping around her heels. Night was ending, dawn was arriving, the first flecks of sunlight bursting to life on the horizon. She was going to be late, she knew it. Her father had given her one simple job, and she was going to screw it up.

She had delivered the letter safely to the post box, slipping the envelope between the little slot on tiptoes, barely able to reach, uneasily aware of how the Invisibility Cloak left her toes uncovered when she reached high. The letter had fallen with an echoing thunk into the red box, and Lily had wasted no time, running back towards Privet Drive.

But even though she had been as quick as she could, she feared she was going to be late. She had to get back before her Dad's Aunt and Uncle got up, but surely it was too late. The sun was rising and most Muggles got up at that time, right?

Sure enough, as she ran as fast as her little legs could go, she was aware of the lights popping to life behind planes of glass, and bathrobe clad men stepping into the chill morning air to retrieve their papers.

Her feet made clip-clopping sounds on the sidewalk as she turned into Privet Drive. She ran past number two, was sure the old man who had bent forward to gather his paper had heard her, but kept going anyway, as she could see the door to number four opening. An extremely large thickset man appeared in an offensively bright red bathrobe, his great moustache billowing in the wind as he stooped to pick up the paper. Lily put on a burst of speed, trying to step as quietly as she could, ducked under the large arm of her Dad's Uncle and slipped in before he could close the door. He immediately turned and strode towards the kitchen, and Lily had to flatten herself against the wall to avoid him. She was breathing heavily and her face was a bright red from exhaustion and the cold. Luckily for her, Uncle Vernon was whistling tunelessly, apparently already having a good day, and he didn't hear her. Lily breathed a sigh of relief, then quickly, quietly, opened the cupboard under the stairs and stepped in.

'Lily?' Harry whispered, looking up from his position on the floor, where he was struggling into a pair of mouldy, too big socks.

'It's me,' she said, pulling the Cloak off. 'I did it Dad.'

'Great,' Harry said, finally managing to get his socks on. He stood up and gave her a quick hug, ruffling her hair playfully. 'Good job.'

'It was a close call,' she said, still breathing a little heavily. 'I almost collided with your Uncle.'

'You did fine,' Harry assured. 'Anyway, I have to get in there, or they'll come looking for me. You stay here, keep the Cloak on, and try not to make any noise. I know things aren't very great right now, but they'll get better. Just hang in there, okay?'

'I will,' Lily said.

'And I'll bring you some food, if I can,' Harry added, before opening the door and slipping out of sight. Lily sat down on her Dad's "bed" and pulled the Cloak over her head again. It was going to be a long day.

Meanwhile, Harry entered the Dursleys kitchen to a sight he had hoped never to see again. His cousin was wolfing down on a sliver of bacon, holding another in his hand, ready for the gullet. His Uncle peered at him over the top of his newspaper, disapproval in his eyes. His Aunt instantly turned to face him.

'Watch the bacon!' Aunt Petunia snapped at him.

'And comb your hair!' Uncle Vernon added.

'It's like I never left,' he muttered under his breath, going to do as told.

'What did you say?' Uncle Vernon roared at him.

'Nothing… ' Harry replied, automatically, flipping over the bacon.

'I don't have to put up with your cheek boy,' Vernon said. 'I should tan your hide, but I doubt anything would get through to you.'

'More like you don't dare,' Harry said, unable to help himself.

The room went instantly silent.

'What did you say?' Vernon finally said, through gritted teeth, his red face turning rapidly purple.

Harry turned to face him, forgetting the bacon. His Aunt lingered by the door, as if she wanted to leave, but was unable to tear her eyes away. Dudley had forgotten all about the bacon as well – he was watching eagerly, sure Harry was going to get a beating.

'I said,' Harry repeated, 'that you don't dare lay a finger on me. You know what I am, and it scares you.'

His Uncle was nearly foaming at the mouth. Aunt Petunia's eyes had gone wide. Dudley just looked confused.

'Dad, what does he mean?' Dudley asked. 'What is he?'

'Nothing,' Vernon snapped angrily. 'He's just talking stupid Dudley; you don't pay any more attention. In fact, go on, go play on your computer. Go on now!'

Dudley got up slowly, looked curiously at Harry, and then left the room. He shut the door behind him. Vernon and Petunia shared a look, and then looked at Harry. Vernon opened his mouth to speak, but closed it an instant later. Aunt Petunia copied him. They shared another look. Harry could tell they didn't know where to start, so he did it for them.

'I know I'm a wizard,' he said. They both visibly flinched, offended by the mere sound of the word in their home. 'I know my parent's didn't die in a car crash. A wizard called Voldemort killed them. I know you think you can squash the magic out of me, but you can't. It's a futile act. I'll lay it all out for you. I don't want to be here any more than you want me here, but we all know why I have to stay here. So let's make this little arrangement better for the both of us while we have to endure it. I want to move into Dudley's spare bedroom. That cupboard is way too small for me.'

'Now wait just one…' Vernon began, but Harry interrupted him.

'No, I won't,' he said. 'Listen to me; I'm not going to hop around and do what you tell me anymore. I'm not afraid of Voldemort. If you want to kick me out, do it. But I know that not even you,' here he looked at Aunt Petunia, 'are that cruel. You understand more than you let on. All I want is to be left alone. You do that, and I won't be a bother to you. I'll take care of myself. You need me to be quiet for a while, just let me know, and I'll make it happen. Let's agree right now not to make waves with each other. Life will be a whole lot better for all of us if we do that, trust me.'

Silence fell again.

'What happened to you?' Aunt Petunia asked, in a voice that trembled slightly, looking at him like he was a stranger. He supposed he was to her. 'You're different. Why are you talking strangely? How do you know about… that stuff?'

'You wouldn't believe me if I told you,' Harry said. 'So let's not get into it. The bottom line is, you're right - I am different. Do we have a deal or not?'

Vernon looked speechless, which was a first for Harry, in both lifetimes. He looked at Aunt Petunia. They seemingly had a silent conversation. Aunt Petunia turned back to face Harry, nodded shakily, then said, 'we do.'

'Great,' Harry said. 'I'll get my things from the cupboard and go to my new room then. Tell Dudley if he wants to get any of the crap in there, he can, but he better do it quick, because the rest is going where it belongs. In the bin.'

With that, Harry left his Aunt and Uncle speechless in the kitchen. When he opened the door, he ran smack into Dudley, who had been listening at the door. Dudley backed up, a mixture of indignation and fear on his face. He obviously wanted to shout at the unfairness of Harry getting his room, but seemed too scared and confused to do it. It was a mark of how shocked his Aunt and Uncle was that they didn't shout at Dudley, but just gaped at him mutely. Harry left the Dursleys and entered his cupboard. He closed the door behind him.

'Lily?'

'Yeah?'

'I've managed to secure us better lodgings,' Harry said, very quietly. 'The Dursleys are just outside the door, so be quiet. Stay under the Cloak and follow me. Okay?'

'Got it,' Lily replied.

Harry gathered up his pathetic excuse for belongings and led the way out of the cupboard. He made his way up the stairs, then into his new bedroom, the first door on the left. Lily appeared inside the bedroom, pulling the Cloak off her tiny form, and Harry shut the door. Harry dumped his stuff on the bed and looked around. It was just as cluttered as he remembered it.

'This is better?' Lily asked dryly.

'In comparison to the cupboard…' Harry let it drag out, then, 'just about.'

Lily smothered a giggle with her hand.

'Let's get set up then,' Harry said. 'And remember, even though we have this bedroom now, you have to keep silent and out of sight. Don't forget.'

'I know Dad,' Lily said, rolling her eyes, somewhat exasperated.


	3. Chapter Two

Harry Potter and the Rebirth of Time

Chapter Two

Harry and Lily pretty much took care of themselves over the next week. Harry would always make sure to sneak a little extra food up to his new bedroom for Lily, while she stayed locked up in the room, spending most of the day under the Invisibility Cloak, or at least near it, so that on the occasion one of her Dad's relatives did pop around, she could swiftly hide.

Just such an occasion happened only a day after Harry had procured the room for them. Harry was downstairs doing a few chores ('just to keep the peace', he said), and Lily was sitting on the bed, idly twirling a pencil around, imagining that it was a wand, when her Dad's cousin Dudley entered the room. At first, the door opened only slightly. Lily let out an inaudible gasp and dived to the floor, hitting the ground with a soft thud. She didn't see Dudley creep into the room, a look of suspicion on his chubby face, because she was to busy rolling under the bed and pulling the Invisibility Cloak over herself.

'Hello?' Dudley tried, inching into the room.

He came around to the other side of the bed – Lily could see his trainers thudding on the floor. Then his fat face appeared, looking under the bed, his eyes narrowed in confusion. He swiped a thick hand under the bed. Lily had to roll out of the way to avoid it, her mouth open, her eyes wide. Dudley retreated, satisfied. She watched from under the bed as he moved around the room, mumbling to himself. Then he left the room, clutching as many broken toys as he could. Lily waited for a few minutes, just to be safe, and was still under the bed when Harry returned.

'Lily?'

Lily was staring out of the window, watching the rain slowly make its ponderous way down the window, the moons bright light making the droplets of water shine brightly, like little stars. She looked over at Harry, who was sitting on the bed, holding a deck of playing cards that used to belong to Dudley. He was looking at her curiously.

'Are you okay?' he asked.

Lily nodded and returned to looking out the window. Harry, not fooled, stood up, tossed the deck of cards onto the bed, and crossed the room. He placed a hand on his daughters shoulder.

'I think I know what's bothering you,' Harry said.

'Then why did you ask?' Lily asked, still gazing out the window, a note of frustration in her voice.

'Common courtesy?' Harry offered. Lily smiled a little. 'There you go, it's not so bad. I know it must be horrible for you, being stuck here in this room, having to hide under the Cloak all the time, but I promise you, it'll be over soon. You have to be optimistic Lily.'

'What if Dumbledore doesn't reply?' Lily turned to face him and finally proposed the question that had been bothering her. 'What if he didn't get the letter? What will we do then?'

'He got the letter Lily - trust me. You don't have to worry about that. The world of magic is all around us, even if we can't see it - it's everywhere. It sometimes amazes me how dense Muggles can be, but I guess I'm just as guilty of that. For ten years of my life I thought magic was make-believe. I wouldn't have believed it even if I'd seen it, not without an explanation. I'd have just made up some excuse to myself, just explain away the strangeness. I did it so many times when I was a kid. My point is, Dumbledore would have got the letter, and I know it for a fact. He has contacts throughout the Muggle world, so when a letter goes through the Muggle postal system, it's checked by someone magical, just in case. A letter addressed to Hogwarts will reach Hogwarts, no matter how it's posted, by owl or Muggle mail. Believe me.'

'Then why hasn't he contacted us yet?' Lily asked, unable to keep the concern out of her voice.

Harry turned away, not wanting Lily to see the look on his face, for he too was a little worried. He'd expected a faster reaction than this, he'd expected Dumbledore to come and get them, or send someone for them, a lot sooner than this. He didn't know why it was taking so long, but he couldn't let Lily know this. She needed reassurance, not more doubt.

'He'll contact us soon,' Harry said, 'I promise.'

'You keep saying that,' Lily protested, 'but he hasn't yet, has he? Maybe he doesn't care that you need to talk to him.'

Lily had voiced the very thought that disturbed him most. Was it possible Dumbledore didn't care that Harry wished to speak with him? Was Dumbledore unwilling to be seen as anything more than a Headmaster to Harry? Harry could chase thoughts like these around in his mind forever and he would never get anywhere. He just had to have faith in Dumbledore.

And he did.

'I have faith in Dumbledore sweetie,' Harry said.

Lily didn't reply, but went back to looking out the window.

'Dad?' Lily spoke softly, puzzled. 'Dad, what's that?'

Harry turned to look. Just visible in the dim moonlight was a black dot, which was growing steadily larger, moving up and down like a piece of paper caught in the wind. Harry squinted, scrutinising the dot.

'Is that?' Lily asked, excitement making her somewhat breathless.

It was. No doubt about it. Harry had seem many of them gliding towards him, aiming for this very window, on countless occasions.

'An owl,' Harry said.

'Dumbledore?'

'It has to be,' Harry said. 'Who else would write to us by owl?'

Lily turned and hugged her Dad as hard as she could, tears of happiness making her eyes rather misty.

'We're getting out of here!' she cried.

'Let's find out,' Harry said, opening the window for the owl. It swooped in, wings wide, and landed on the bed. A letter bearing the Hogwarts crest was in its beak. He took it quickly and the owl took flight at once, back out through the window. Lily shut it behind the owl and joined Harry on the bed as he opened the letter. She peered over his shoulder and read with him.

_Dear Harry,_

_I was delighted, and rather surprised, to receive your letter. I must admit, I am very eager to converse with you as well. That being said, I have arranged for your transportation to Hogwarts for this coming Friday. A friend and colleague of mine, who I am sure will be delighted to see you, will be around at eleven o'clock at night, so as not to alert the Muggles, to collect you. I hope that you are well and look forward to seeing you._

_Yours most sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

'What does he mean, a friend and colleague who will be delighted to see you?' Lily asked, her little face scrunched up in confusion.

'Hagrid,' Harry said, a grin lighting up his features.

'Hagrid?' Lily asked, even more confused.

'He died before you where born,' Harry said, looking suddenly down. 'He was a great man, in many ways.'

'But he's alive again now,' Lily said, trying to cheer her Dad up again.

'Yeah,' Harry said, 'and he'll stay that way, I'll make sure of it.'

'Is he really that great?' Lily asked.

'You'll see Lily.'

Lily did see. She saw a _whole_ lot. Hagrid was indeed a great man, in many ways, just like her father had claimed.

Harry and Lily spent the rest of the week in eagerness, to the point that the few days stretched into a seemingly endless eternity. When Friday finally arrived, the day dragged even worse, until finally the lights at number four Privet Drive went out with a blink. Harry and Lily watched from the window, waiting for some sign of Hagrid. Harry paid close attention to the streetlamps. Sure enough, at nearly exactly eleven o'clock, the little lamps begin to wink out one by one. Harry didn't waste another second. Wordlessly, he motioned for Lily to follow him silently. She did so, wearing the Invisibility Cloak.

Harry and Lily crept down the stairs and stopped at the front door.

'Stay here one second,' Harry said to Lily, and then he entered the kitchen and pulled a piece of paper from his back pocket. He placed it down on the kitchen table. The note was brief, explaining where he had gone to the Dursleys. Then he returned to the hallway, grabbed the house keys from Uncle Vernon's coat pocket, and opened the door.

He was just in time.

Hagrid loomed before them, an enormous fist raised to knock on the door. Harry let a breath of relief. If Hagrid had knocked, he would surely have taken the door off its hinges, and woken the entire street while he was at it.

'Woah,' Harry heard Lily murmur quietly.

'O',' Hagrid said, somewhat stupidly, surprised. 'Was jus' bout ter knock.'

'Hey, you're Dumbledore's man, right?' Harry said, playing dumb. He'd already decided that only Dumbledore would know his true origins - at least for the time being.

'That's righ',' Hagrid said. 'Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts. An' yer Harry, las' time I saw you, yeh was only a baby.'

'Nice to meet you Hagrid,' Harry said, holding out his hand. Hagrid's eyes crinkled happily as he shook Harry whole arm vigorously.

'An' it's nice ter see yeh again Harry,' Hagrid said. 'Anyway, best not hang aroun', don' want the Muggles ter suspect anything funny is goin' on. Come on then.'

Harry locked the door behind them and posted the keys back through the door.

'How are we getting to Hogwarts?' Harry asked, as Hagrid led him down the street.

'Portkey,' Hagrid said. 'Dumbledore set it up fer us. O' course, yer won't know what one o' them is, will yer? It's a form o' magical transportation. It'll get us ter Hogwarts righ' fast it will.'

'Cool,' Harry said, trying to sound like an impressed eleven-year-old.

Hagrid led him to the end of the street. They stopped, and Hagrid, with a single click of the Put-Outer, returned every single ball of light to the top of the street lamps. Then Hagrid led him down the next street, and then into an alley just at the end, which was secluded from view of the general public. Not that anyone would see them in the nights gloom, but it was best to be sure and safe.

'One moment,' Hagrid said, rummaging behind an overflowing dumpster. He came up with a battered and frayed, dirty baseball cap. He held it out to Harry. 'Jus' grab hold.'

Harry slowly took hold of the cap. He felt a soft brush against his hand as Lily surreptitiously held onto the cap as well. He looked up at Hagrid.

'Any minute now,' Hagrid said.

Then it happened - the pulling sensation of something hooking his navel. They flew through the air, holding tight to the Portkey, and then came to a sudden, jerky stop. Harry felt Lily fall sideways into him and he quickly steadied her before she could fall further. Then he looked up at the face of Hogwarts, high above them, standing proudly atop a high mountain. His heart soared.

He was home.

'Ah' know,' Hagrid said. 'Amazin', ain' it.' Hagrid had completely misunderstood the look on Harry's face, but Harry nodded anyway. Better that Hagrid think he was simply amazed by the sight of Hogwarts, and not that he was just glad to finally be back at a place that been the only true home for him during his childhood.

They where standing in the wide main street of Hogsmeade, just outside the Three Broomsticks. Harry looked around at the familiar surroundings, marvelling at the sights that he had not seen in so long. The Hogsmeade he had left behind in his time was one of despair for him. It was a Death Eater town, overrun with dark magic, controlled by Lord Voldemort, who watched on from his fortress – from Hogwarts.

'Come on then,' Hagrid said, guiding Harry out of town and towards Hogwarts.

As they made their way up to the castle, Harry bombarded Hagrid with questions, as he would have done if it were truly his first foray into the magical world. Hagrid took it in stride, answering happily. Finally, they reached the gate, and Hagrid opened them with one of his many keys. They continued on, up to the double doors that led to the Entrance Hall - through them, past the Great Hall, up the marble steps. Harry gazed all around him with amazement, and was positive that Lily was doing the same, although for a totally different reason. She had never seen Hogwarts, as he had known it in his childhood. Harry was just delighted to be back. He took it all in, memorizing every detail, vowing to not let one tiny bit of it be marred by Voldemort this time around.

'Here we are,' Hagrid said, stopping outside the stone gargoyle that blocked the spiral staircase that led to the Headmasters office. 'Dumbledore is jus' past here. _Pear Drop_.' The gargoyle moved aside, revealing the spiral staircase. 'Up yeh go - Dumbledore is waitin' fer yeh. Go on.'

'Thanks Hagrid,' Harry said, offering his hand again.

'Anytime,' Hagrid replied, shaking his whole arm.

Then Harry made his way onto the spiral staircase. He felt Lily brush past him. The gargoyle blocked Hagrid from view, and they began the ascent to the Headmasters office. They reached the oak door, Harry knocked, and a voice that made Harry's heart skip a beat answered.

'Enter,' Dumbledore called.

Harry opened the door and stepped into the heartbreakingly familiar office. He took in the whirring, smoke emitting silver instruments, the portraits of former headmasters and mistresses, and there, standing on his golden perch, was Fawkes the Phoenix. He heard Lily's gasp of astonishment and knew she was dying to go examine the remarkable bird. Then Harry turned to face Dumbledore, who was seated behind his desk, scrutinizing Harry over his half-moon spectacles.

'Hello Harry,' Dumbledore greeted.

'You have no idea how glad I am to see you sir,' Harry said, walking further into the room, still looking around in amazement.

'Indeed?' Dumbledore replied, not even bothering to hide his curiosity. 'I must admit, I am rather glad to see you as well. However, I am also exceedingly curious - and growing more curious by the second. Perhaps you could tell me, Harry, why, when you look around my humble office, you have a look of familiarity in your eye.'

'Well,' Harry said, taking a deep breath, 'I guess I might as well get right to the point. Let's see, the simple answer is, because I've been here before, many times.'

'Indeed?' Dumbledore repeated, an inquisitive twinkle in his eyes. 'And when might those times have been?' His tone was not mocking, as could be construed by his choice of words, but purely questioning.

'The first time I was here?' Harry said, posing his own question. 'That would have been my second year at Hogwarts.'

Dumbledore eyed him oddly. 'Your second year?'

'That's right,' Harry answered. 'I'll state it plainly, shall I? I'd ask you not to interrupt sir, please. Let me spell it all out for you, before you question my decision.'

'Very well.'

'I'm not the Harry from this time. I come from the future. In my time, some twenty-one years from now, Lord Voldemort – Tom Riddle – has gained total supremacy over the UK, and is slowly concurring the rest of the world. It was only a matter of time before he succeeded. The Order of the Phoenix had fallen; everyone was dead - including you, Hagrid, Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, the Weasley family, my best friend Ron Weasley among them… even my wife, Hermione Granger. Only I, and our daughter Lily, remained, and she's only an eleven year old. With Ollivander in the custody of Voldemort, and every other wand-maker dead, we had no chance of success after Voldemort snapped my wand. I had no choice, you see, but to make one last ditch attempt at righting everything. I had to travel back and change things.'

Harry fell silent, enduring Dumbledore's stare of shock. It wasn't often that Dumbledore was rendered speechless, but this proved to be one of those times. Harry could read the battle raging inside Dumbledore's mind – disapproval of Harry's action, despair at all that had been lost, joy that they had the chance to save it all. Finally, Dumbledore spoke.

'What you did was illegal,' Dumbledore said. 'You understand that?'

'Sir, with all due respect, I didn't give a rats ass if it was legal or not. You can't possibly understand how it felt to watch everyone I love die, including you, sir. Believe me, this wasn't something I decided lightly. I truly believe it was the only option left, save for admitting defeat. Would you rather I had done that?'

'Of course not,' Dumbledore replied with a sigh. 'I agree with your action. I just wish it had never come to such measures. Interfering with time is always messy. We have no idea the consequences your actions may cause.'

'I know sir,' Harry said. 'But my back was well and truly against the wall, as the Muggles say.'

'Indeed,' Dumbledore allowed himself a smile.

'Then you believe me?' Harry asked, after a moments pause. 'You don't need convincing in anyway?'

'Well, your knowledge of Voldemort's true name, of the Order of the Phoenix, the look in your eye, the way you speak, it all adds considerable weight to your testimony,' Dumbledore said. 'But, just to be safe, I would like to truly test you. You claimed to love me. Is that true?'

'Yes,' Harry said.

'Then you would know things about me that others would not?' Dumbledore proposed.

'I do,' Harry said. 'I know that in your childhood you became friends with Grindelwald and that your brother Aberforth broke your nose at your sister Ariana's funeral. Should I go on?'

'I beg you not,' Dumbledore said, heavily, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

'We have a lot to discuss,' Harry said. 'But first, and you'll probably be very angry at me for this, but I'd like to introduce you to someone.'

Dumbledore looked up.

'Lily,' Harry said, 'you can take the Cloak off now.'

Lily appeared, slightly red-faced from being under the Invisibility Cloak for so long. She stared sheepishly at Dumbledore.

'Hi?' she tried.

Dumbledore was stunned speechless again. Finally, he looked at Harry reproachfully.

'Before you say anything,' Harry said, before Dumbledore could speak, 'ponder on this for a moment. Could you leave your daughter alone in a time like mine? Could you, for all intents and purposes, kill your very own daughter?'

Dumbledore stared at Harry for a long moment, and then sighed. 'I could not,' he finally said.

'I had to bring her,' Harry said.

'Indeed,' Dumbledore agreed. 'I find it interesting, however, that you posses an Invisibility Cloak. Is that…?'

'My Dad's Cloak?' Lily piped up. 'It is.'

'Very interesting,' Dumbledore said. 'As I posses that very Cloak, locked away for safe keeping in my Gringotts vault. Forgive me Harry - I have so many questions.'

'Ask away,' Harry said.

'First,' Dumbledore stood up, began pacing, then turned to face Harry sharply, 'how did you do it? A Time Turner creates a duplicate of the user. It does not allow the user to inhabit his younger self, yet here you are. How?'

'It was a new project that Hermione was working on for the Department of Mysteries,' Harry answered. 'A Time Turner that allowed you to go back into your younger self. It was purely a prototype though. It had not been tested, until I used it. She'd have been thrilled to know it worked.'

'Hermione… Granger, your wife?' Dumbledore asked.

'Yeah,' Harry said. 'She's the smartest witch I ever knew.'

'Remarkable,' Dumbledore said. 'And Lily, I trust you used a regular Time Turner?'

'That wasn't necessary,' Harry answered for her. 'The prototype Time Turner transports you into your younger self, but if your younger self doesn't exist, it just acts like a regular Time Turner. Lily was born into this time, exactly as she was when we used the prototype Time Turner. And because she happened to be holding the Invisibility Cloak, that was transported and duplicated as well.'

'So, Harry,' Dumbledore said, 'what now?'

'First things first,' Harry said, 'you have to petition for the release of Sirius Black.' Harry explained why.

'Peter Pettigrew alive and well, living as a rat with the Weasley family?' Dumbledore shook his head. 'I must admit, it's an amazing ploy by Peter. I didn't think him capable of it.'

'That's why it's so brilliant,' Harry said, rather bitterly. 'Nobody would ever think an incompetent wizard like him could pull something like that off. His own idiocy actually worked to his advantage.'

'I sense you have a certain amount of hatred towards Peter, something that goes beyond the fact that he betrayed your parents?'

'Yeah,' Harry said, swallowing hard. 'He killed my best friend.'

'Ronald Weasley, correct?' Dumbledore asked.

'Yeah,' Harry said. 'Ron never saw it coming. Wormtail used his own incompetence to his advantage just one last time.'

'And Sirius,' Dumbledore rubbed the bridge of his nose again. Harry could tell he was overwhelmed by the news of Sirius's innocence. 'It must have been dreadful for him. And I gave testimony against him.'

'It's not your fault sir,' Harry said. 'Anyway, we can fix it all. Grab Wormtail before he can even suspect anything is wrong, present him to the Ministry, and get Sirius freed –cleared of all charges.'

'Yes, of course,' Dumbledore said.

'And that's only the beginning,' Harry said. 'I've got a lot to tell you, believe me. But first, I have a request.'

'Go on,' Dumbledore prompted.

'I'm in no danger of being attacked anytime soon,' Harry said, 'so I'd like to stay at Hogwarts for the rest of the summer. Lily as well, of course. We really don't fancy returning to the Dursleys. I'm sure you know how they treat me.'

Dumbledore looked a little ashamed. 'Indeed.'

'Anyway,' Harry went on, 'if we could stay here for the rest of the summer, that'd be great. And if you can put Lily down on the list of first years, we can pass her off as a Muggleborn. We'll have to change her looks somehow, but that'll be easy. We can't have people recognising the obvious traits she inherited from Hermione and me, after all.'

'That should be easy enough,' Dumbledore said. 'And I think it would be a good idea if you were present at Hogwarts during the summer. As you said, we have a lot to discuss.'


	4. Chapter Three

Harry Potter and the Rebirth of Time

Chapter Three

'Horcruxes, you said?'

Dumbledore was, once again, astonished at the news Harry brought him.

Harry had told Dumbledore everything he could about his time, the conversation stretching into the early hours of the morning. Lily had long since fallen asleep in an armchair, curled up in a ball, her head resting against the arm. Dumbledore was pacing the room. Harry sat behind the desk, in Dumbledore's chair.

'Seven, to be precise,' Harry said.

'Seven,' Dumbledore repeated, then gave a grim smile. 'Of course.'

'If we destroy them before Voldemort can get his form back,' Harry said, 'then it should be no problem for me to finish him off. He's just a fragmented soul without a body at the moment, and the only way he can interact is by possessing another human.'

'Like Professor Quirrell,' Dumbledore said.

'Yeah,' Harry said. 'Speaking of, that's another thing we'll have to deal with. Voldemort has corrupted Quirrell. He'll never be the same again, but maybe we can save him from death.'

'Indeed,' Dumbledore agreed. 'Well, you've certainly given me a lot to do. I think I best prepare for it. Why don't you take Lily to Gryffindor Tower, you can sleep there during the summer. I'll inform the Fat Lady that you will be arriving soon; she'll let you in without a password.'

'Thank you sir,' Harry said, 'for everything.'

'I think it is I who should be thanking you,' Dumbledore said. 'You have given the entire world a second chance, however dangerous it may be. I, though slightly nervous of the further damage we could do, am grateful for the chance to set things right.'

Harry nodded, too overwhelmed to speak. He struggled to pick up Lily, too used to easily being able to carry her. He just about managed it, carried her piggyback to the door, and then left the room, with only a single look back at Dumbledore.

The castle was eerily silent as he made his way to Gryffindor Tower. He'd never seen the corridors of Hogwarts so bare and silent as they were now, but of course it was during the summer, and all the students had already gone home, so it shouldn't have been all that surprising. It's not like he expected Hogwarts to be full of life all throughout the year, even when school was out.

The Fat Lady waved him through with a plain look of curiosity. He ignored her and climbed through the portrait hole, supporting Lily on his back. The Gryffindor common room was just as he remembered it. He eased Lily down onto one of the comfy chairs. She made a small sound of discomfort, shifted, and then fell back into a deep sleep. Harry knelt before her, idly brushing a stray stand of hair behind her ear.

'Sleep well sweetie,' he whispered, giving her a quick kiss on the forehead. Then he got to his feet and left. He wanted to have a good long look at Hogwarts.

His wanderings took him all around the castle. He bumped into Nearly Headless Nick, who exclaimed at the sight of him. Peeves, of course, was delighted to find a new target for his cruelty, and instantly began hurling taunts at him, which soon drew the attention of Argus Filch, the Squib caretaker of Hogwarts. Before Filch could accuse him of anything, Hagrid appeared.

'Leave him alone Filch!' Hagrid boomed. 'He's got every righ' to be here.'

Filch left with a glum look back at Hagrid and Harry.

'Thanks Hagrid,' Harry said.

'Ah, it was nothin',' Hagrid said happily, waving an enormous hand. 'Anyway, Harry, I jus' bin' to see Dumbledore, he told me all about you stayin' for the summer. I was wonderin' if you'd like a cup o' tea with me?'

'I'd love one!'

Harry spent the rest of the morning with Hagrid. They seemed to talk about everything, and time literally flew by. It was nearly two in the afternoon when Harry finally arrived back at Gryffindor Tower. Lily was awake; sitting in the chair he had left her in.

'Morning Dad,' Lily said, upon spotting him. 'This place is amazing.'

'Had a look around, have you?' Harry asked knowingly.

'Course,' Lily replied, 'this is Gryffindor Tower, isn't it? I can tell just by looking at the colours. It's so amazing. I went up to the girl's dormitory - the beds are so comfy. I felt like a princess or something. I don't think I've ever slept on a bed that soft.'

'You have,' Harry said, 'you just can't remember. Voldemort's impact on the world you grew up in was immense. You'll soon figure out how much he changed, once you spend some more time out in the open.'

'Where did you go?' Lily asked.

'Just for a walk,' Harry said. 'I ended up at Hagrids, having tea, just like the old days. It's been a long time.'

Lily smiled. 'We're going to make sure it stays that way, right Dad?'

'Right. Nothing can get in our way.'

The old woman saw the bright flash of light from her bedroom window. She was gazing out at the stars, dreaming of her youth, when it happened. She lived in a small village out in the country, aptly named Woodbrook. The back of her house opened out into a large forest that stretched for miles, high into the hills. A small stream trickled through the forest, meandering this way and that, forming a river that ran through the village.

The old woman was named Patricia, and every night she gazed out at the forest, as if she was searching for something. But nothing ever happened - at least, not until this night. She saw the bright flash of light coming from deep inside the forest, blindingly bright in its intensity. Patricia was surprisingly spry for her age, because she spent a lot of time out walking with her dog Winston. So when she saw the mysterious light, she was compelled to find the source.

She trekked out into the forest, Winston leading the way, stopping every now and then so that Patricia could catch up. She knew this forest like the back of her hand. After all, she had spent her entire life in Woodbrook, her entire childhood playing in these woods with her friends. She used her walking stick to help her along, heading in the general direction of the flash. Winston had disappeared into the distance, but she could hear him barking. They must be close, because Winston never barked, not unless provoked.

Patricia continued on, ambling deeper into the woods. The trees rustled all around her, dead leaves crunched underfoot, the wind whistled, and Winston barked. She was getting slightly out of breath now, her tired old limbs protesting the strain of walking. She was cold also, so cold, almost right down to the blood. But then something happened that did make her blood turn cold. Winston stopped barking. Patricia scrutinised the trees in front of her - had she seen a flash of green light ahead?

'Winston?' she called breathlessly. 'Winston! Come on boy, come back to mummy.'

A shape appeared, coming out of the darkness ahead, through the trees in front of her. It was a woman. She was bedraggled, but when she looked up at her, Patricia saw that she was also beautiful, like a queen.

'Hello?' Patricia called, a tad uncertain.

The woman looked up - and smiled. Patricia drew back, because the woman had somehow become brutally monstrous in her beauty. The woman raised a thin wooden stick and pointed it at Patricia. There was another flash of green light. Patricia fell to the floor, motionless, and quite dead.

Bellatrix Lestrange looked down at the dead old Muggle - her smile widened evilly.

'I'm coming my Lord,' she whispered softly.

It was nearing six o' clock when Dumbledore appeared in the Gryffindor common room. Harry was sitting before the roaring fire with Lily at his feet, regaling her with tales of his youth, of all the adventures he got in with her Mum and her Uncle Ron.

'Sir?'

Harry was surprised to see Dumbledore so soon after their earlier conversation. He was sure Dumbledore would be busy all day, dealing with the fallout of his trip through time. Dumbledore was wearing a long emerald green travelling robe, so he was either about to go somewhere, or was just returning.

'I was just about to visit Azkaban,' Dumbledore began. 'I thought that you mightHarry's trip through tim like to accompany me.'

'To see Sirius?' Harry asked. 'You managed to get him freed so quickly?'

'Ah, not quite,' Dumbledore said, smiling a little, 'but I'm confident he will be released shortly. No, I was going to inform him that some new evidence had been uncovered and that his sentence is being appealed.'

'You got Wormtail?'

'We did,' Dumbledore confirmed. 'I'm sure Peter was quite shocked when a group of Aurors stormed the Weasley household and apprehended him. Although not as shocked as the Weasley family, when they discovered the true origins of their pet ret.'

'I'd like to go,' Lily said, looking eager.

'Unfortunately, that could be a problem,' Dumbledore said, sadly. 'Harry's presence can be justified, seeing as Sirius is his Godfather, but you, on the other hand, you would only arouse suspicion I'm afraid. Suspicion we cannot afford. I'm sorry Lily.'

Lily hung her head, suddenly glum. Harry ruffled her hair, making her look up at him, annoyance on her face.

'Don't worry sweetie,' he said, 'you'll see Sirius soon. After all, I'm sure he'll be dying to meet you.'

'You intend to inform Sirius of your true identity then?' Dumbledore inquired.

'I do,' Harry said. 'He's like a father to me, I just can't lie to him.'

'Very well,' Dumbledore said. 'Well then, if you plan to accompany me, we best get ready. Lily, I know it must be difficult for you to be stuck here in Gryffindor Tower. Is there anything you need?'

Lily's face brightened. 'Actually…'

They left Lily with what must have been half the library, mountains of books piled so high that even Dumbledore, with his considerable height, could not see over. Lily was, after all, Hermione's daughter.

Dumbledore led Harry out of Hogwarts and down towards Hogsmeade.

'Sir, how are we getting to Azkaban?' Harry asked.

'We will Apparate to the coast,' Dumbledore said, 'and then take a boat to the fortress. I trust that is satisfactory for you?'

'It's fine,' Harry said.

Harry was still getting used to seeing the world as he remembered it, and not as he had left it, so he once again found himself looking around at the sights and sounds of Hogsmeade.

'What is it Harry?' Dumbledore asked inquisitively, noticing the look of pleasure on Harry's face.

'I'm just happy to see things as they should be,' Harry replied.

'The world you left behind must have been terrible,' Dumbledore commented.

'You have no idea.'

'Well, this should do,' Dumbledore announced, stopping Harry with a hand on his shoulder. 'Hold tight.'

'I know,' Harry said.

They disappeared without a sound. Harry squeezed his eyes shut, the strange sensation of Apparition still not quite sitting right with him. When he opened them again, they stood on the bank of a rocky beach, the ocean an intimating black, sparkling in the moonlight, which shone down intermittently through the cloudy sky. Harry had never been to Azkaban before, so he found himself gaping at the horrific looking bastion of stone that stood in the distance, perched somewhat precariously on a small, mountainous island.

'This way Harry,' Dumbledore said.

Dumbledore led him down the beach to a small boat. The waves lapped at the bottom of their robes as they climbed in. Harry sat uncomfortably at the back, rocking back and forth with the tide, suddenly nervous about the prospect of entering the Dementor dominated structure. Dumbledore sat in the front. With a flick of his wand, the boat jerked into movement. As the island grew steadily closer, Harry could feel the temperature growing colder and colder. He shivered involuntarily.

'It's a terrible place,' Dumbledore said.

'Tell me about it,' Harry said, looking up at the fortress prison. 'But, you know, I don't think it would be half as terrifying if it were not for those damn Dementors.'

'Hmm, I must say I agree,' Dumbledore said. After a moment of silence, he continued, 'it must be terrible for you to be around them, given what you have been through. Are you sure you wish to continue?'

'Yeah, I'm sure,' Harry said. 'I can't let my fear control me. It would be better if I had my wand though, then I could conjure my Patronus. Too bad I haven't got it in this time yet. I still remember the first time I met a Dementor. It was in my third year. Funnily enough, the reason I met the Dementor was because of Sirius. He'd escaped from Azkaban, you see.'

'Indeed?' Dumbledore asked, interested.

'Yeah,' Harry said, 'he saw Wormtail in the Daily Prophet and realised that he was at Hogwarts with me. So he transformed into his Animagus form – a dog – and escaped. The Dementors where sent to guard Hogwarts - you weren't very happy about that.'

'I should think not,' Dumbledore said.

'Remus Lupin was teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts that year, and he taught me how to do the Patronus Charm, because, like you said, they affected me a lot more than the other students.'

'You learnt the Patronus Charm at thirteen?'

'Yeah,' Harry said.

'That's impressive,' Dumbledore complimented.

'Thanks sir.'

The boat came to a stop, rocking against a wooden pier. Dumbledore flicked his wand, anchoring the boat, and then climbed up onto the pier. He gave Harry a hand. Then they started to make their way down the pier, towards the dirt path that led up to the fortress of Azkaban, high at the top of the little island.

It was a somewhat perilous climb, the mountainous island path becoming steeper and steeper as they went, but they eventually made it the entrance to the fortress. Two robed and hooded Dementors stood guard at the entrance. Harry avoided looking at them as they made their way through the double doors. They creaked and groaned on rusty hinges, the sound like a terrified cry from the very prison itself. Inside, two men waited to greet them, their Patronus' lighting up the dark, dank stone corridor.

Dumbledore shook hands with the two wizards, and then introduced them.

'Harry, this is Patrick Hornslough, a member of the Wizengamot,' Dumbledore said, motioning to a short, grey haired wizard wearing faded blue robes. 'And this is Kingsley Shacklebolt, an Auror,' Dumbledore motioned to the other wizard, and when Harry looked again, he found it was indeed Kingsley Shacklebolt, looking as cool as ever, but a lot younger than Harry had ever seen him.

'Nice to meet you,' Harry said.

'This way Albus,' Patrick Hornslough said, waving them forward, his eyes lingering on Harry as he passed. They made their way to the end of the long bleak corridor, passing various steel doors, until they reached the very end, where a lone door stood - thick and steel and bolted securely. 'Are you sure you want the boy to see this? I don't trust Black, Albus. He's dangerous, I'm sure of it. I don't care what evidence you've uncovered.'

'I'm sure Patrick,' Dumbledore said. 'Open the door.'

Patrick did so, with a simple tap of his wand. The steel rod baring the door retreated into the wall with a grating clang. Dumbledore pushed the door open. Harry followed him in. The door shut with a bang behind them.

Sirius Black sat behind a plain desk, wearing a dirty, black and white striped robe, his feet shackled with a heavy ball and chain. His hair was long and matted and his eyes looked dead, like Harry had never seen them before. This was a Sirius Black who had nothing to drive him.

Sirius's head slowly revolved to land on Dumbledore, and then further, settling on Harry. His eyes widened slightly.

'J-james?' he croaked, obviously not used to using his voice. He blinked, and then shook his head. 'No, you… you're…'

'This is Harry, Sirius,' Dumbledore said.

'Harry…'

'Hi,' Harry rasped, tears in his eyes, overcome with emotion.

Sirius stared at Harry for a long time. 'What's going on?' he asked Dumbledore.

'They haven't told you then,' Dumbledore said.

'No, they haven't.'

'Peter Pettigrew has been apprehended,' Dumbledore said. 'I know the truth Sirius.'

'You know,' Sirius repeated, staring at Dumbledore with shock. 'How?'

'Because of Harry,' Dumbledore said, motioning to Harry.

Harry looked at Dumbledore. Dumbledore nodded. 'Go ahead Harry,' he said.

'What?' Sirius asked, dumbfounded.

'I haven't seen you in so long Sirius,' Harry said, wiping away his tears. 'I won't let you die this time.'

'Let me die?' Sirius gaped. 'What is he talking about?' This was directed at Dumbledore.

'It's the truth Sirius,' Dumbledore said. 'Harry is from the future.'

'You're joking!' Sirius got his feet.

'We're not,' Harry said. 'In my timeline, Voldemort is back, and stronger than ever. I was the only one left - everyone else was dead. I had no other choice. I had to come back and make things right.'

Sirius looked between Dumbledore and Harry for several moments. Dumbledore and Harry exchanged worried looks. But then Sirius laughed, his mouth widening to form a wide grin than transformed his gaunt face.

'A prank on the world!' Sirius cried, laughing happily. 'You are your fathers son.'

Harry found himself smiling as well as he looked into Sirius' happy face. They looked at each other for a long moment, and then embraced.

'I won't let you die this time,' Harry whispered with conviction.

Sirius pulled away first, but kept hold of Harry. He looked deep into Harry's eyes. 'Tell me everything,' he said.

Harry did so.

'A daughter?'

'Yeah,' Harry said. He was sitting in the chair opposite Sirius. 'You'll meet her soon. Lily has been dying to meet you.'

'Lily…' Sirius choked.

'Your appeal is set for tomorrow,' Dumbledore interrupted, seeing a lapse in the conversation. 'Peter will be brought out and Veritaserum will be administered. I don't think it'll be necessary for you to undergo the treatment, but be prepared for it. The wizarding world has spent the last ten years thinking you a monster. It might take people a time to adjust.'

'As long as I'm free,' Sirius said, catching Harry's eye, 'I don't give a damn.'


	5. Chapter Four

Harry Potter and the Rebirth of Time

Chapter Four

The summer for Harry and Lily was very eventful. Sirius was cleared of all charges at the trial of Peter Pettigrew and set free immediately. A moving photograph of Harry and Sirius hugging was the front cover for the Dailey Prophet the next day. Harry and Dumbledore agreed that it would be best if he went and stayed with Sirius for the remainder of the summer. Lily, of course, accompanied them in secret.

Sirius greeted Lily with a strong hug, which she returned as hard as she could.

'You have your namesakes eyes,' Sirius told Lily.

Harry watched happily.

And it just got better. Not long after Sirius was cleared, a knock came at the door to number twelve Grimmauld Place. Remus Lupin was at the door. He stood apprehensively for a few short moments, but then seemed to get over his guilt, and embraced Sirius like a brother. His eyes drifted to find Harry.

'Harry,' he said, coming towards him, 'my name is Remus Lupin. I knew your mother and father.'

'I know who you are,' Harry said.

Sirius caught Harry's eye. Harry nodded.

'We have a lot to talk about Remus,' Sirius said. The talk lasted for hours.

Number twelve Grimmauld Place was dirtier than he could have ever imagined. Sirius, Harry, Remus and Lily worked tirelessly for days to reduce the amount of dirt, clutter and dark paraphernalia. Of course, Harry was looking for something specific in all the rubbish. During a talk with Dumbledore and Sirius, Harry had told them all about Kreacher, and his effect on Harry's time. They had all agreed that it was best to release the house elf from his duties to the Black family. Kreacher had left kicking and screaming.

They had made considerable progress with the house by the time Harry found what he was looking for. It was stashed away in Kreacher's pantry, the silver locket he had kept safe for his Master Regulus.

'What is it?' Sirius asked, looking over Harry's shoulder.

'It's Salazar Slytherin's locket,' Harry answered. Sirius stared. 'But that's not all. It's also one of Voldemort's Horcruxes.' Sirius' mouth dropped open.

Later that day, Harry laid the locket down on Dumbledore's desk. Dumbledore picked it up and examined it over his half-moon spectacles. 'It is indeed a Horcrux.'

Harry wandered over to the sword of Gryffindor and removed it from its placeholder. Dumbledore placed the locket back onto the desk and stepped away. Harry handed him the sword.

'On the count of three, I'll open the locket,' Harry said. 'It'll try and get to you, but don't listen. Just stab. Okay?'

'I understand Harry,' Dumbledore said.

Harry nodded. 'One… two… three! _Open!_' Harry hissed the last in Parsletongue. The locket sprang open .The sword of Gryffindor was like a silver flash of light. Clang! The locket few apart, shattered into pieces.

Harry took a breath. 'Well,' he said, 'that was a lot easier than last time.'

Dumbledore smiled at him. 'Indeed?'

'Ron was the one who destroyed that Horcrux last time,' Harry said. 'And the locket had a few nasty words for him that hit close to him. He had feelings for Hermione, you see, and by that point she was with me. It didn't help that Ron always felt like my shadow. But he managed to destroy the locket in the end, so it all worked out, although it was touch and go for a moment.'

'I see,' Dumbledore said.

And so the first Horcrux of Voldemort was destroyed.

Dumbledore quested for the rest of the Horcruxes in his spare time. He knew the location of every one, due to Harry's future foresight, so it was merely a matter of finding the time to travel to the various locations and retrieving the Horcruxes. After destroying Slytherin's locket, Harry and Dumbledore recovered the diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw from the Room of Requirement, and swiftly shattered it with the sword of Gryffindor.

Dumbledore travelled alone to the house of Gaunt, searched the ruins, and finally found the ring of Slytherin. It joined the collection of destroyed Horcruxes in Dumbledore's office. Only the diary and Hufflepuff's cup remained.

Harry and Lily went to Diagon Alley towards the end of the summer to get their school supplies, and most importantly, their wands. Harry was glad to finally have his phoenix feather wand back in his hand, so glad that he wasn't even paying attention to Ollivander and his "curious" speech. Lily stepped up next and started trying out different wands with exuberant enthusiasm. Lily finally found the right one – a strong wand made of mahogany, with unicorn hair, seven inches. They only had one last stop to make.

Harry entered Eeylops Owl Emporium and immediately started searching for Hedwig. He found her at the back of the store, fast asleep in her cage. She was just as beautiful as he remembered, pure white like fresh snow. He opened the cage and reached in. She awoke at once and looked at him with her amber eyes, seeming almost to recognise him. He held her up and gazed at her with tears in his eyes. Lily watched with interest.

'Hedwig.'

'Dad?' Lily whispered questioningly.

'My owl,' he answered, 'she was killed by a stray Killing Curse when I was seventeen.'

Hedwig nipped his finger affectionately.

'Can I help you young man?' One of the store persons asked.

'Yeah,' Harry said, 'I'd like to buy this owl.'

Harry was dreaming. Only, it wasn't really a dream. Dreams are purely fictional, and though they may take on aspects of a person's life, they are never perfectly correct. Not like the dream Harry was having now. It was more a memory than a dream.

In it, Harry was looking down at the face of a boy who had long since been his enemy, ever since their days at Hogwarts. For that is how Draco Malfoy looked to him at that very moment – like a lost, scared little boy. He was dying of a fatal wound, slowly bleeding to death on the battlefield of life. Harry had found him that way, so he had no idea how Draco had come to be in this situation, but it didn't take a genius to figure it out. The Malfoy family had been on the outs with Voldemort for a long time now, and it seemed the time had finally come for them to part ways.

Draco's eyes opened slowly, fuzzily coming to rest on Harry. Blood stained his face, his chest, leaking from the wound in his gut, forming a large pool around him. Harry stepped closer, walking in the sticky congealing blood. He knelt by his rival.

'Volde… mort…' Draco croaked weakly.

Harry didn't know what to say. Though they had never gotten along, he had never wished death on Draco, and hated to see him in his last few moments of life. He wanted to comfort him somehow, but he had no idea how to do that. Draco would probably detest being comforted by him, anyway, he thought wryly.

'Wand…' Draco said, raising his free hand feebly.

Harry looked around and spotted Draco's wand lying not far away. He picked it up and handed it to Draco, the only comfort he could give him. Draco clasped it as tight as he could and held it to his bleeding chest.

'I promise you,' Harry said, after a few moments just watching Draco slowly die, 'I will make him pay for everything he's done.'

'Promise…' Draco's eyes fluttered as he began to fade into oblivion.

'I promise.'

Draco smiled a little, somewhat dryly. 'I never… did… like you… but…'

Harry waited patiently. Draco visibly forced his eyes open, raising the hand that clasped his wand into the air. Harry took it.

Draco looked up at him pointedly. 'I…'

His head collapsed back to the floor. His eyes fluttered shut one final time. His arm slackened. Draco Malfoy drew his last breath, and died.

'I'll make him pay,' Harry whispered, giving Draco's hand a squeeze. Then he placed it back onto his chest, making sure the wand stayed in his grip. He stood up, cast one last look down at the boy who had tormented his years at Hogwarts, who had grown up to be a formidable enemy, but had finally died at the hands of the Lord he had obeyed for so long. Harry's grip on his own wand tightened in anger. 'I will make him pay,' he repeated.

'Dad! Dad! Wake up!'

Harry slowly opened his eyes. Lily bounced on his bed like an excited little puppy, already dressed in her Hogwarts robes.

'It's time already?' Harry asked sleepily.

'Yup!' Her enthusiasm was obvious as she bounded down off his bed and grabbed his hand, tugging him from underneath his mound of bedding. 'Come on! Hurry! Hurry!'

'Okay,' Harry groaned, sitting up. 'Okay, I'm up.'

The reality of the day hit Harry as he was brushing his teeth. He looked into the mirror above the sink and let it wash over him. Today was the day he returned to Hogwarts as a student. Today was the day that he would be reunited with his best friend. The day he would be reunited with his wife.

He tried not to think about the disturbing dream (memory) that had haunted him in his sleep. Instead, he concentrated on happy thoughts. He couldn't wait to see Ron again, and Neville, even his old roommates that he hadn't seen in years, Seamus and Dean. But Hermione was the person he thought about the most. He longed to see her face, touch her hand, and just be in her presence.

'Dad, come on, everyone is waiting downstairs!' Lily called, popping her head in the bathroom.

'I'm coming,' Harry assured her. He spat into the sink, rinsed his mouth, and then went downstairs. Dumbledore had arranged the small meeting that would take place early in the morning, before they got on the train to Hogwarts.

Harry entered the dinning room of Grimmauld Place. Dumbledore, Sirius, Remus and Lily all sat around the table. He joined them.

'Good morning, Harry,' Dumbledore greeted. 'Sleep well?'

'As can be expected,' Harry replied, images of Draco Malfoy's slow death flickering into the forefront of his mind.

Dumbledore nodded with understanding. 'Well, I thought it wise to go over a few things before term starts. First of all, I have come up with a suitable scenario for you Lily that will enable you to be overly familiar with Harry. As I explained before, you will be posing as a Muggleborn student. You "live" only a few streets away from Harry and have been friends for a long time. You informed each other about Hogwarts when you got your letters and discovered that you would be going to the same school. Is that acceptable?'

'Yeah, that'll work,' Harry said.

'What about the way I look and my name?' Lily asked.

'Your name will have to be changed, of course,' Dumbledore replied. 'Lily could be connected to Harry's mother and even the slightest connection between you two could be disastrous. Do you have a preference?'

'Erm.' Lily tapped her lip thoughtfully. 'How about Emily?'

'Emily is fine. You surname?'

'I don't know,' Lily shrugged. 'What's a good surname?'

'Definitely not Black,' Sirius quipped. Everyone chuckled appreciatively.

'How about Tucker?' Harry offered. 'I know that there's a family a few blocks over from Privet Drive that has that name.'

'Emily Tucker, yeah, I like it.'

'Then that's settled,' Dumbledore said. 'As for your appearance, it's a simple matter of changing your hair and eye colour. That should be enough, I think.'

'Okay,' Lily said.

'Now, Lily,' Dumbledore began, 'it's important that you don't call Harry dad when you're around others. In fact, I would refrain from calling Harry that at all. Get into the habit of naming him Harry, okay?'

'Yeah, I got it.'

'Same goes for you Harry,' Dumbledore said.

'I know, I'll keep my behaviour towards Lily appropriate.'

'Right then,' Dumbledore stood abruptly, 'I have lots to do, so let's get on with it. Lily, would you please step over here so that I can alter your appearance.'

'Sure,' Lily said, getting up and approaching Dumbledore.

The old wizened wizard placed his hand on the top of the little girls head and closed his eyes. Gripping his wand in one hand, Dumbledore performed the spells needed to change Lily Potter into Emily Tucker silently. When he was finished, he stepped back.

"Emily Tucker" had long, straight blonde hair and light blue eyes. Remus handed Lily a small hand held mirror. She studied her reflection with awe.

'That should do it,' Dumbledore said, speaking to Harry, Sirius and Remus. 'I have to get back to Hogwarts. Remus. Sirius. Harry.' He nodded his head to each in turn. 'See you at Hogwarts Emily.' Dumbledore said, speaking to Lily, a twinkle in his eye. She grinned at him in return.

'Looking forward to meeting you sir,' Lily returned.

Dumbledore laughed. 'Yes, I'm sure.'

'Sir, may I speak with you privately for a moment?' Harry suddenly asked.

Dumbledore regarded him with curiosity, and then nodded once. 'Of course, you can walk me to the door. Remus. Sirius.'

Harry followed Dumbledore from the room. Sirius and Remus exchanged puzzled glances. Lily was busy critiquing her reflection to notice anything odd.

'What is it, Harry?' Dumbledore asked, once they entered the privacy of the hall.

'It's about Draco Malfoy,' Harry said.

'Indeed?' Dumbledore studied Harry with growing curiosity. He knew all about Draco, of course. Harry had filled him in on everything.

'I had a dream about him last night,' Harry said. 'Actually, it was more like a memory. You remember, of course, how he died?'

'Yes,' Dumbledore breathed out a poignant sigh, 'betrayed by his own Master.'

'We can stop it,' Harry said. 'I've been trying to figure it out since I woke up this morning. Actually, longer than that, but I think I know a way. At least, it's a chance. I really don't know if it will work, but we can try, can't we? We have to, don't we?'

'What is your idea, Harry?'

'You believe that anyone deserves a second chance, right?'

'I do.'

'This, what I'm doing, this is like a second chance for the world, right?'

Dumbledore nodded.

'I believe that Malfoy can be saved,' Harry said. 'It might be somewhat cruel, but, if it saves his life, it's worth it, isn't it?'

'Harry, please, be succinct with me.'

'I want you to talk to the Sorting Hat.'

'The Sorting Hat?'

Harry nodded.

'Ask the Hat to put Draco Malfoy in Gryffindor.'


	6. Chapter Five

Harry Potter and the Rebirth of Time

Chapter Five

The blissfully familiar sight of the Hogwarts Express greeted Harry, Lily and Sirius as they emerged onto platform nine and three-quarters. The noise of rushing parents and excited students created a cacophony of noise that was nothing short of heavenly to Harry's ears. A huge goofy smile transformed his face as he walked with Lily and Sirius towards the train. Lily's face matched his, her eyes bright and sparkling, her lips parted with wonder. She had never even witnessed a scene like this in her entire life, having been born into a world already rife with Voldemort's corruption.

'You two look like you've been hit with Cheering Charms,' Sirius teased.

'I feel like it too,' Harry said softly, taking it all in with a breath.

'It's wonderful,' Lily added.

'I guess it is,' Sirius said. 'It's funny, really. I've spent the last eleven years locked in Azkaban, but that pales in comparison to the horrors you two must have seen. Next to that, Azkaban kinda seems like a holiday.'

'Don't sell it short,' Harry argued. 'Azkaban a holiday? No, I don't think so. An extended weekend, maybe…'

Sirius laughed.

'Come on, let's get on the train!' Lily gushed enthusiastically.

Harry shook his head fondly as Lily darted away, leaving him and Sirius with their trunks.

'Let's get these on then,' Sirius said, grabbing both trunks.

'I can carry one.'

'Drag, you mean? You're not a thirty something grown man anymore Harry.'

'I know that.'

'Then don't be an idiot,' Sirius said. 'I can carry them on much faster all by myself. Besides, it's my right, you're still my godson, no matter how old you really are.'

Without further ado, the godfather and –son climbed onto the train. Sirius found an empty compartment and hefted the trunks in first. Harry put Hedwig in next. Lily came bounding up to them with a huge smile on her face, her cheeks rosy from excitement.

'Dad, come on, I think I found Uncle Ron at the end of the train.'

'Shh,' Harry hissed, looking around to see if anyone heard, but no one seemed to be paying attention.

Lily blushed. 'Sorry!'

'Just don't do it again,' Harry said.

'I won't. I promise… Harry.'

'Better… Emily.'

'It's weird, isn't it?' Lily commented.

'Very, but it's also necessary,' Harry said.

'Well, I better get going before the train sets off and I get stuck with you crazy kids,' Sirius said.

'Yeah,' Harry said, 'okay, I guess we'll see you at Christmas.'

'Don't forget to write,' Sirius said, giving Harry a quick hug.

'We won't Uncle Sirius,' Lily promised as Sirius hugged her next.

'See you,' Harry called as Sirius stepped off the train. Sirius gave a little wave and then disappeared into the crowd.

'Come on,' Lily said, immediately grabbing Harry's hand, 'this way. Quickly.'

But Harry wouldn't move. He was staring the other way, eyes transfixed. Lily followed his gaze and her hand instantly fell slack. Her mother stood only a few feet away, saying goodbye to her own parents. Tears came to her eyes.

'Mum,' choked Lily.

Hermione kissed her mother on the cheek one last time before she turned, dragging her trunk behind her. Harry was frozen. He needed to move, but the shock of seeing Hermione again, alive and happy, seemed to have paralysed him.

'Hi, sorry, can I get by please?' Hermione asked politely.

Harry squeaked, a very unmanly sound that made him blush. Hermione didn't seem to notice. She stared at Lily with concern.

'Are you okay?' Hermione asked.

'Sorry?' Lily was puzzled.

'You're crying,' Hermione pointed out.

'Oh,' Lily quickly wiped away her tears, 'yeah, I'm fine. Thanks.'

'Your welcome,' Hermione replied, frowning a little at the odd girl.

Harry cleared his throat. 'We have a compartment here. Why don't you join us?'

'Thank you,' Hermione said, accepting the offer with a small gracious smile.

'Let me get that for you,' Harry said, starting forward and reaching for her trunk.

'No, that's fine,' Hermione protested, but Harry cut her off.

'I insist,' he said.

Hermione released her trunk, becoming more mystified by the odd actions of these strangers. Harry motioned for her to precede him, pointing to the empty compartment behind them. Hermione entered somewhat hesitantly and sat down. Lily followed her in and sat down next to her. Harry went to follow them, dragging the trunk behind him, but stopped when he caught sight of Neville Longbottom standing aimlessly in the middle of the passageway.

'Hey,' Harry called, 'we have room over here, if you want.'

Neville's chubby face smiled, dimpling his cheeks. He hurried over with his trunk, one arm clutching Trevor the toad to his chest. Harry dragged Hermione's trunk in first and pushed it under her seat. Neville followed him in and with Harry's help they shoved his trunk into the far corner. Harry straightened up and brushed his hair back with one hand. Neville stared in shock at the lightning shaped scar on Harry's forehead.

'You're Harry Potter,' gasped Neville.

'Are you really?' Hermione asked with her interest peaked.

'Yeah, I am,' Harry said, having expected this moment.

'Wow,' Neville said. 'Amazing.'

'Not really,' Harry said. 'Believe me.' This last was said with much self-deprecation.

'But you defeated You-Know-Who when you were just a baby!' Neville argued.

Harry remained silent. Lily spoke for him. 'He doesn't like to talk about it.'

Neville's face softened. 'Oh, right. Sorry.'

'What are your names?' Lily asked, playing dumb.

'I'm Hermione Granger.'

'Neville Longbottom,' Neville added.

'Emily Tucker,' Lily said, using her false name.

'Nice to meet you,' Neville said, offering a chubby hand. Lily shook it gladly. She had always liked her Uncle Neville.

'Do you two know each other?' Hermione asked, looking back and forth between Harry and Lily.

'Yup,' Lily replied, 'we live near each other.'

'You're Muggleborn then?' Neville asked.

Lily nodded.

'What's it like?' Neville was genuinely interested. He'd never met a Muggleborn before today.

'Nothing special,' Lily replied evasively.

As Neville continued to ask Lily questions and Hermione listened in, Harry studied the eleven-year-old version of his wife. The simple sight of her had near rendered him speechless, but now that he had got over his shock, he drank in her presence. She was just as lovely as he remembered. He was a bit unnerved by his reaction to her, as he found her just as pretty as he had when last he saw her, lying next to him in bed with her hair all dishevelled from sleep. Hermione caught him looking.

'Do I have something on my face?'

'No,' Harry replied quickly, 'I just… erm…' He trailed off stupidly, unable to think of a good enough reason for him to be staring so avidly at her. He didn't think marvelling at her beauty would go over that well.

'So where are you from, Hermione?' Lily came to the rescue. Harry gave her a grateful smile and eased back into his seat, for the first time really realising how difficult the next few years of his life were going to be.

The train had left Kings Cross station far behind when Harry suddenly got up and went to leave the compartment. 'I'm going for a walk,' he informed the others, meeting Lily's eyes. She nodded, understanding what he was really going to do.

Harry was going to find Ron.

He left the compartment behind and started down the corridor when all of sudden he found himself face to face with Draco Malfoy. Harry was not surprised to find the platinum haired Malfoy was flanked by his thug friends Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. Malfoy eyed him up and down, eyes lingering on his forehead.

'You're him, aren't you?' Malfoy drawled. 'You're Harry Potter.'

'I am,' Harry replied. 'And you are?'

'Oh, I'm Draco Malfoy, your new best friend.'

'Really?' Harry couldn't contain his smile.

'What's so funny?' Malfoy shot back defensively.

'Nothing,' Harry replied. 'I'm actually busy right now though. Do you mind?' He motioned down the corridor.

Malfoy narrowed his eyes. 'You best be careful Potter. You don't want to make me your enemy, do you?'

Harry remained silent, regarding Malfoy impassively.

'Look, you'll soon find out that some wizarding families are better than others. Trust me, you don't want to make friends with the wrong sort.'

Malfoy offered his hand. Harry examined it closely, and then stiffly shook the hand. When Malfoy made to let go, Harry tightened his grip, meeting Malfoy's eyes. He squeezed. Malfoy narrowed his eyes, but showed no sign of backing down. Harry finally released the hand and stepped past Malfoy and his cronies.

'I'll keep that in mind,' Harry said, moving away.

Malfoy watched him go curiously. Crabbe and Goyle just looked confused.

Harry found Ron in a familiar compartment - the one in which he and Ron had shared on their very first trip to Hogwarts. Ron was alone, munching grumpily on his corned beef sandwiches. Harry rapped the door with his knuckles as he entered.

'Hey, mind if I sit?' Harry asked.

'Go ahead,' Ron replied, indicting the seat opposite him.

'Chocolate Frog?' Harry offered, taking the seat.

Ron tossed his sandwich aside eagerly, readily accepting Harry's generosity the way children do. 'You bet. Thanks.' He ripped open the package and tossed the whole Frog into his mouth, closing his eyes in pleasure.

Harry smiled happily and asked, 'what house do you think you'll be in?'

'Dunno,' Ron said, 'but I hope I'm in Gryffindor. I probably will be. My Mum and Dad were, and all my brothers too. As long as I'm not in Slytherin, I'll be okay. What about you? What house do you think you'll be in?'

'Gryffindor. My Godfather told me not to worry about the Sorting. He said the hat won't put you anywhere you don't want to be.'

'The hat?'

'Yeah,' Harry said, playing dumb, 'don't you know? All you have to do for the Sorting is put on a hat and it then shouts out what house you'll be in. That's it.'

'Oh, right, yeah, I knew that,' Ron said, grinning somewhat cockily. Harry tried hard to suppress his smile. Ron was acting tough in front of him and trying not to show how terrified he'd been of having to wrestle a troll.

'So what's your favourite Quidditch team?' Ron asked.

'I don't have one really,' Harry replied honestly. 'I only just found out I was a wizard a few months ago.'

'You're Muggleborn then?'

'Not exactly,' Harry said.

'Then what?'

'My parent's were murdered by Voldemort when I was only a baby and I lived with my Aunt and Uncle for most of my life until a few months ago when my Godfather Sirius was released from Azkaban.'

Ron's eyes had gone very wide. Harry stared back at him frankly. 'You mean? You're…'

'Harry Potter,' Harry said, offering his hand. 'Nice to meet you.'

'Wow,' Ron said. 'Do you really have a scar?'

Harry showed him.

'Wow,' Ron repeated.

'It's really not a big deal,' Harry said, 'so don't go all idolizing me. I'm just a kid like you. All I did was lie in my crib and probably cry while he murdered my parents. I have no idea what happened that night.'

'You don't remember?'

'I try not to,' Harry said coolly.

'Sorry.' Ron lowered his head.

'All I do remember is a flash of green light and then pain,' Harry offered, 'that's it, nothing special. So are we past all that now? Can we be equals? Friends?'

'Yeah,' Ron said quickly. 'I'm Ron Weasley.'

'I was actually sitting with some friends of mine earlier,' Harry said, 'do you want to go join them?'

'Alright, why not.'

And so Ron returned with Harry to the compartment he shared with Lily, Hermione and Neville. The rest of the journey was spent in companionable conversation, except for the times when Hermione annoyed Ron with her mothering, know-it-all nature. At these times, Lily looked with puzzlement over at Harry, who gave her a smile and wink to ease her confusion. In her early life, her Mother and Uncle Ron shared a comfortable friendship, so seeing the two clearly not getting along was a shock to her.

As the train pulled into the Hogsmeade station, Lily pulled Harry aside and whispered, 'don't Mum and Uncle Ron like each other?'

'They will,' Harry said, giving her another encouraging smile, 'don't worry about it. It just might take a while for them to warm to each other. It was like this last time. Actually, I didn't really get along with your Mum when we first met.'

'You didn't?'

'Nope, but I soon realised that she was a good person, and we became best friends, and then… well, you know the rest.'

'Oh,' was all Lily said, obviously thinking hard about all Harry had said. He left her to it and followed Ron and the others out onto the platform. He soon heard Hagrid's booming voice calling out for first years and went over to say hello.

''Lo there, Harry,' Hagrid said with a beam in his bushy beard. 'Come on then. Firs'-years! Firs-years over here! This way. Follow me.'

Hagrid led them down to the boats, across the lake, into the underground harbour and finally up to the huge castle door. Once inside, they where ushered into the room across from the Great Hall by Professor McGonagall. She gave them an eerily familiar speech (in fact, much of what was happening was eerily familiar to Harry, it was almost exactly like last time – almost) and then left them alone in the room for a few minutes. Finally, after the ghosts of Hogwarts had scared most of the first year students near to death, Professor McGonagall returned to lead them into the Great Hall for the Sorting.

'It's bewitched to look like the sky outside, I read about it in _Hogwarts: A History_.' Harry's heart gave a fond little leap when he heard Hermione's whispered comment.

The first years formed a line in front of the rest of the Hall and Professor McGonagall placed the stool and the hat down before them. The Sorting Hat opened its mouth and began its song, exactly as it had the first time around, word for word. Harry cast one look back at the table behind him and met Dumbledore's eyes. The old wizard gave a barely perceptible nod. Harry looked back at the hat as it concluded its song. The nod was all that he was looking for – confirmation that his request had been fulfilled. Now he could only wait and see if the hat complied.

Professor McGonagall stepped up and brandished the scroll with the names of all the first years. 'When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted,' she said. 'Abbott, Hannah.'

Everything was going as expected so far. Hermione and Neville had already taken their seats at the Gryffindor table when Professor McGonagall called Draco Malfoy's name. Malfoy swaggered confidently up to the stool, picked up the hat and sat down. He put the hat on his head. Harry waited expectantly. This was already something different. The first time around the hat had barely touched the pale boys head before it called out Slytherin. Harry saw Malfoy's hands gripping his robes as he waited. Then, the hat opened its mouth and declared: 'GRYFFINDOR!'

The entire Great Hall fell silent. Most in attendance knew the significance of this pronouncement and those that didn't quickly realised something unexpected had happened by the looks and silence that had descended on the room. Malfoy stood up abruptly and tore the hat off his head, rounding on Professor McGonagall.

'What?' he roared and threw the hat at her feet. 'What's the meaning of this? Me? Draco Malfoy in Gryffindor? I don't think so! It's faulty! It must be.'

'The hat is not faulty,' Professor McGonagall said stiffly, bending to pick it up. 'Take your seat Mr Malfoy.'

Malfoy stared at her with incredulity. 'No, I'm not a Gryffindor, I'm a Slytherin!'

'Take your seat now Mr Malfoy,' Professor McGonagall repeated. 'You are a Gryffindor and there's no undoing it. Sit!'

'My father will get to the bottom of this,' Malfoy growled angrily, stalking over to the very end of the Gryffindor table and uneasily taking a seat, separate from everyone else, as he wished to declare himself. Despite this, many at the Slytherin table gave him dark looks, seeing his placement as some sort of betrayal. He was already tainted, as far as they were concerned.

Finally, it was Harry's turn. His name brought about the same reaction as last time, but he ignored all the whispered comments and staring as he approached the stool and the hat. He took his seat and donned the frayed thinking cap. It immediately began quietly speaking into his ear:

'Ah,' the hat said, 'so this is the source of that rather unusual request. Interesting. Travelling back in time in order to change the future. I hope you understand the damage you have done to that boy's life. Then again, I can see all too clearly why you did it. You bring unsettling news with you, but a promise of hope at the same time. Interesting indeed. So, shall it be Gryffindor again? Of course, I wish you good luck. GRYFFINDOR!'

The Gryffindor table exploded with cheers and vigorous clapping as Harry got up and went to join Hermione and Neville.

'Tucker, Emily!' Professor McGonagall called out and Lily eagerly went and put on the hat. Lily sat on the stool for a while, and Harry had a pretty good idea what the hat was saying to her, before it declared to the hall: 'GRYFFINDOR!'

Lily sat down next to him and gave him a hug.

'Wouldn't it be amazing if Ron becomes a Gryffindor as well?' Neville asked, chubby face split with a wide smile.

'It sure would,' Harry said, sharing a grin with Lily.

The hat made Neville's comment a reality and Ron rushed over to join them, taking the seat next to Lily.

As Dumbledore began his speech, Lily leaned close and whispered to Harry, 'how come the hat knew about the future?'

'I suspect its because it can see into peoples heads and hearts, into their very souls, so it knows everything about whoever wears it. When I put the hat on, it instantly became aware that this wasn't the first time for me. In a sense, I suppose it absorbed all of my knowledge.'

'Must be one smart hat,' Lily observed.

Harry laughed and the two turned their attention back onto Dumbledore. Harry settled back into his seat and closed his eyes.

He was back at Hogwarts again.


	7. Chapter Six

Harry Potter and the Rebirth of Time

Chapter Six

After the welcoming feast, Harry and the others followed the rest of the Gryffindor house up to the Fat Lady's portrait, through the porthole and into the common room. The older students had already claimed most of the good seats, so Harry led the others to a corner and they all claimed small poufs as the rest of the first years retired for the night.

'I'm tired,' Neville said with a yawn, looking longingly towards the door that led to the boy's dormitories.

'We should all go to bed,' Hermione said bossily. 'We don't want to be too tired for lessons tomorrow.'

'Certainly not,' Ron commented sarcastically. Hermione shot him a disapproving look, as if he was leading them all down a very bad path and she wouldn't stand for it.

'We can all go to bed soon,' Harry cut in smoothly with practiced ease, 'I just thought we could all have a little chat first. What do you guys think of Hogwarts so far?'

'It is amazing, isn't it?' Hermione said, looking all around. 'I wondered what it would be like, but it's beyond even my wildest imaginings.'

'My brothers told me all about it, so I wasn't that surprised,' Ron said.

'Well, from what I've seen, I think it's the best place ever, right Harry?' Lily opined, giving Harry a knowing grin.

'It certainly is,' Harry agreed.

'Look George, ickle Ronnikins has found some friends.'

'How sweet!'

'Shut up!' Ron snapped at his twin brothers as they appeared either side of him and leant in to pinch his cheeks. He shrugged them away in embarrassment.

'Actually, we wanted to introduce ourselves to Harry,' George said, offering a hand. Harry shook it and then Fred's.

'I'm Fred and this is George,' Fred said, motioning to his identical twin. 'Nice to meet you.'

'You too,' Harry returned.

'Well Ron, don't say up too late now,' Fred said in a false motherly tone, giving everyone else a friendly grin.

'Shut up!' Ron repeated, hunching his shoulders.

'Later Harry,' Fred and George said at the same time as they departed.

'Bye,' Harry said.

'They seem nice,' Lily observed.

'They're okay,' Ron mumbled grouchily, still embarrassed.

'I'm going to bed now,' Hermione announced, standing up abruptly, 'it's late and I want to get up early so I don't miss anything. You should all get to bed as well, don't you think? Night.'

'Suppose I'll go with you,' Lily said, getting up as well. 'Night everyone.'

'Night,' Neville said, watching them leave.

'I wish that bossy girl wasn't in Gryffindor,' Ron said once Hermione had left, 'isn't she a pain in the ass?'

'I thought she seemed nice enough,' Neville said.

'She's way too much like my mother,' Ron said, as if that settled things.

'What do you think Harry?' Neville asked.

'I think she'll lighten up if we give her a shot,' Harry said.

'Must we?' Ron asked. Harry gave him a look and Ron nodded. 'Fine, we'll give her a shot, but I still thinks she's annoying and I don't think she'll change.'

With that said, the trio of boys left the common room and headed for the first year dormitory. They found Draco Malfoy arguing with Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan.

'What did you call me?' Dean was yelling, standing face to face with Malfoy, fists balled and ready for a fight.

'I called you a stinking Mudblood,' Malfoy shot back, not backing down.

'Why don't you back off,' Seamus interjected, getting in the way, 'before I tell him exactly what that means and he pummels you into mush.'

'I'd like to see him try,' Malfoy snarled.

'Why don't you all give it up,' Harry announced himself, stepping forward. 'It's late and I don't fancy having to spend the rest of the night explaining all this to Professor McGonagall. She doesn't strike me as a lenient person and I don't want to find out what she'll do if this goes any further.'

'Who made you boss?' Malfoy snapped.

'No one,' Harry said, 'but I'm not going to sit back and watch you two fight. Why don't you just calm down and take a breather and then go to bed. This can at least wait until morning. What do you say?'

'I say I can't wait until my father gets me out of this lousy house,' Malfoy declared, pushing past Harry, Ron and Neville on his way out. The door slammed behind him.

'There goes another one I wish wasn't in Gryffindor,' Ron said, finally moving into the room. Neville followed him.

'Here, here,' Seamus agreed.

'My dad told me all about the Malfoy family,' Ron said, launching into the story of the Malfoy history. Everyone but Harry was listening closely, and so they didn't notice when he slipped out of the room and followed the enraged platinum haired youngster.

Malfoy had taken over the seats they had just departed and was currently straightening out a rolled up piece of parchment, his quill in his mouth. He looked up as Harry approached, eyes narrowing instantly. 'What do you want?' he demanded sharply.

'What are you doing?' Harry asked, ignoring the question.

'Writing to my father,' Malfoy said, not wasting anytime getting started on writing his letter, 'he'll soon sort this mess out.'

'You really think that?' Harry took a seat. 'It just seems to me that he won't be very thrilled that his son was chosen for Gryffindor, if he's anything like his reputation.'

'He's my father,' Malfoy defended, though he didn't sound all that convincing, 'he knows where I belong and so do I.'

'The sorting hat must have put you here for a reason, don't you want to know why?'

'I already know,' Malfoy said, 'it was a gigantic mistake, an unexplainable error, and that's all. It'll be fixed quicker than you can say Quidditch, count on it.'

'Is it so bad being a Gryffindor?'

'Are you kidding?' Malfoy finally looked up from his parchment. 'I won't survive in this house. I'll go insane. Surrounded by blood traitors, Mudbloods and bleeding heart sentimentalists. You can't tell me you're happy about being in this house?'

'Seems fine to me,' Harry replied.

Malfoy regarded him closely. 'I told you I'd help you fit in with the right sort,' he said, 'and this isn't them.'

'Maybe I'll be the one helping you fit in with the right sort,' Harry observed.

Malfoy scowled. 'Don't count on it.'

'Look…'

'I don't care,' Malfoy interrupted. 'Just get lost, will you? I've got a letter to write.'Harry sighed. 'I'll talk to you tomorrow.'

'Whatever.'

Harry tossed and turned all night, his mind a whirling mess of thoughts. He couldn't help but think about Hermione, sleeping not that far away, and all he wanted to do was crawl into bed with her and wrap his arms around her. Okay, maybe a little more than that, but he didn't allow himself to think those thoughts. It was just too strange to think about her that way while she was still an eleven-year-old girl.

Then there was Draco Malfoy. Harry knew when he asked Dumbledore to intervene on his behalf and place Malfoy in Gryffindor that it wouldn't be a smooth transition, but he figured he would find some way to help his rival. How? He had no idea. All he could to was keep trying to form a bond with the Slytherin hearted boy and try to break through the brainwashing he had been put through by his father.

It was nearing six in the morning when Harry finally got up from his fitful sleep and decided to head downstairs to the common room. He hadn't heard Malfoy come up to bed, so he assumed the other boy would be down there, and at least he could try and make some progress with him. With that decided, he pulled on his Hogwarts robes and headed down.

Malfoy was indeed in the common room. He had fallen asleep on one of the couches, his arm hanging off the side, snoring softly. Harry shook his head and claimed the seat opposite. He wouldn't wake Malfoy, but he'd be there if the boy woke up.

He was still sitting there when Lily came downstairs. She was as alert as ever, the morning hours seemingly not affecting her in the slightest. She sat on the seat next to him.

'Morning,' she said in way of greeting. 'I thought you'd be up.'

'Oh?'

'A lot on your mind, right?'

'What about you?' Harry asked.

'Me too,' Lily agreed, 'but I never lived this before. It must be… weird.'

'Very.'

'Why are you trying to help him?' Harry didn't need to ask whom she was talking about – he already knew.

'Because he deserves a second chance, I think,' Harry replied thoughtfully. 'No. Not a second chance. He never got a first chance.'

Lily gave him a look of puzzlement.

'I believe that Malfoy was indoctrinated into being the person that eventually died at the hands of Voldemort,' Harry explained. 'From a very young age he was raised to believe in pureblood supremacy. He never had a chance to come to his own conclusions. He was always his father's puppet. It's not just about saving him from Voldemort, Lily; I want to save his life - all of it. I think he can be a good person, if given the chance. It might be cruel, but it's right… I think.'

'But don't you hate him?' Lily was genuinely puzzled.

'I hate what he was made into,' Harry replied after a short consideration. 'Anyway, I'm sure you have much more pressing concerns than Draco Malfoy.'

'Yeah, I do,' Lily said, as if just remembering all the questions she had. 'How come you never told me that you and Uncle Ron didn't get along with mum when you first met her?'

'Well, we probably would have told you,' Harry began, 'but with Voldemort and everything, we didn't exactly have a lot of time for nostalgic stories when you were younger.'

'Tell me now then,' Lily said.

'Okay.' Harry took a breath and began.

Lily listened with rapt attention, getting lost in the adventurous tale of her fathers first year at Hogwarts. When he was finished, she was smiling with happiness, romanticising her young mother and father's friendship into youthful love.

'Mum loved you even then, didn't she?' Lily asked, though she already believed it to be completely true.

'I don't know,' Harry answered honestly. 'I think we were too young to know, but we definitely shared a special bond. When I look back at my first few years at Hogwarts, I can't believe how ignorant of her I was. It's one of my many regrets, that I didn't realise sooner how much I loved her.'

'I think she loved you,' Lily said with certainty. 'Liked at least. Are you going to ask her to be your girlfriend?'

'Now?' Harry was shocked at the idea.

'Yeah, why not?' Lily didn't think the idea was in anyway a thing to be shocked about. It just seemed obvious to her, there was no other way it could go.

'I think I'll wait at least a little before I ask her,' Harry said, smiling at his daughter's romantic naivety. 'Don't be overly familiar with her, Lily. I think we already freaked her out on the train. If you want to be close with her, become her friend, but don't adore her like you adore your mother. You understand don't you? We won't be able to tell her the truth about us for a long time - years and years yet, if at all.'

'You don't want to tell mum?' Lily was outraged.

'I'm not sure,' Harry said, frowning. 'I do want to tell her. It's just… her reaction is what I'm worried about. I can't imagine how I'd feel if someone revealed to me that they had travelled back in time and in that future we were married and had a daughter. It's a little hard to get your head around, don't you think? Especially for an eleven year old, even your mother.'

'I s'pose,' Lily agreed, frowning with him. She thought for a moment. 'I'll do what you said, then. I'll be her friend. Her best friend.'

'That'll be good for her,' Harry said. 'She's going to find things hard for a while; it'll be good for her to have a friend.'

'Mum does seem a little snobbish,' Lily mused.

'She'll lighten up if we give her a chance,' Harry said, 'so don't worry about that. Just encourage her as gently as you can, but don't alienate her.'

'Doesn't it feel wrong to you? Like we're manipulating everything?'

'Yeah, that's true,' Harry shrugged. 'We have no choice. Our being here has already significantly altered the world. I don't want things to go too wrong. Without the Troll to bring Hermione and Ron together, we're going to have to do it the hard way. Not that the Troll was easy, but you know what I mean. I'm doing my best to keep everything together and to make things right, you know that.'

'I do,' Lily agreed.

'I just hope I don't do more harm than good,' Harry mumbled, leaning back against the back of the couch. Lily nodded understandingly.

The week began with Harry settling back into the rhythm of life at school. It felt strange; to be so relaxed, when for all intents and purposes he was still at war with Voldemort. It was just that mostly no one else knew it. He was uncomfortably aware that he was significantly more skilled at magic than everyone else. Although he had the proportional magical strength of his eleven-year-old body, he still retrained the knowledge of how to do the magic, so it was interesting to be the best in every class. He tried not to be so obvious about it, but most of the Professors seemed to pick up on it. Harry was unsure whether Dumbledore had confided his real identity to them. With everything that needed to be covered over what was left of the summer, much had been left unspoken, but he had no way to know how Dumbledore had viewed matters.

Harry and Lily continued to try and form friendships with the rest of the "gang". Ron and Neville quickly became Harry's near constant companions, while Lily tried her best to befriend Hermione.

On the matter of Draco Malfoy, things were proceeding as Harry had predicted they would. He felt sympathy for his old enemy, but ultimately his goal was more important than the boy's current happiness. Unfortunately, Malfoy had tried to approach his friends in Slytherin the first morning at Hogwarts, only to be scornfully mocked by them and then dismissed. His face blotched red with anger and embarrassment; Malfoy had stormed out of the Great Hall to a chorus of laughter from the Slytherin table and some scattered chuckles throughout the rest of the Hall. Most kids from wizarding families knew all about the Malfoy's, so sympathy wasn't going to be very forthcoming from them.

'That's so cruel,' Lily observed at the Gryffindor table, giving Harry a discreet look.

'Don't worry, he deserves it,' Ron replied.

'No one deserves that,' Lily argued.

'Why does he deserve it?' Hermione asked curiously.

'The Malfoy family are the darkest of the dark,' Ron said, 'everybody knows that. They were some of You-Know-Who's most loyal followers, though they deny it now.'

'But just because his family supported You-Know-Who doesn't mean he does,' Hermione pointed out argumentatively.

'Figures you'd say that,' Ron shot back, glaring at her.

'What's that supposed to mean?' Hermione nearly shrieked.

'It means…'

As Ron and Hermione degenerated into another argument, Lily cast a sidelong look at Harry, shaking her head in exasperation.

It was a Wednesday morning when Harry encountered Draco Malfoy in the Owlry. He was on his way to send a letter Sirius when he heard aggressive sounding yells coming from the top of the tower. When he opened the door, he found Malfoy hunched over, torn remains of parchment at his feet, his head buried in his hands. Harry closed the door with a little extra force to announce his presence. Malfoy looked up, startled, his eyes faintly red from crying. He hastily wiped at them, his every move angry.

'What do you want now?' Malfoy demanded.

'What happened?' Harry asked, ignoring Malfoy's heated demand.

'Like you care,' Malfoy said, getting up and kicking at the remains of the parchment.

'I do,' Harry assured him.

Malfoy glared at him. 'It's none of your business.'

'It could be my business,' Harry said. 'Just tell me what's wrong.'

'Why?' Malfoy pointed a finger at him ruthlessly. 'We're not friends! Got that? I'm not even sure I like you. You seem way too laid back about being a Gryffindor. I know I said that I could… but you… you don't agree with me do you? I don't get it. Why do you even bother? You're a Gryffindor through and through, so why do you care what I think or what I'm going through? No one else does. You know I should be a Slytherin. I want to be a Slytherin. So why do you care? Why?'

'Because you're not a Slytherin,' Harry replied. 'You are a Gryffindor, whether you like it or not, and I don't want you to spend the rest of the your time at Hogwarts as a social outcast amongst your own house. Does that satisfy you?'

'Not even close,' Malfoy said, 'but I can see I'm not going to get any more from you.'

'Let me put it this way,' Harry said. 'Do you remember on the train, what you said? I'll refresh your memory. You asked me if I wanted to make you my enemy. Well, now I say the same to you. Do you want to make me your enemy? Or should I say - do you want to reject the only person who is offering you friendship? Think about it.'

While Harry sent Hedwig off with his letter to Sirius, Malfoy was silent, staring out to the horizon. He turned as Harry made to leave, but only spoke when Harry placed his hand on the doorknob.

'I wasn't crying,' Malfoy lied.

'Fair enough,' Harry said, not turning around. He went to open the door again, but Malfoy went on.

'My father disowned me.'

Harry let his hand fall from the door and turned around to face the other boy, but he made no effort to reply. He only regarded Malfoy with patience. Malfoy met his eyes, waiting, but when Harry didn't go on, he turned his back and spoke again.

'He said he was embarrassed by me and that he could no longer recognise me as his heir,' Malfoy said with clenched teeth. 'I don't want to be a Gryffindor, I told him that in my letter, but he didn't care. What am I supposed to do now? My father won't recognise me and I can't leave this damn place and support myself so I'm screwed. I have to stay. It's not fair. I didn't want this! How can he do this to me? I'm his son!' Malfoy's volume gained with every word, so that he was practically shouting this last.

'It's an extreme reaction,' Harry said at last, 'but are you really surprised? From what I've heard about your father, he doesn't seem to play by the rules that the rest of us follow.'

'That's true,' Malfoy admitted, still with his back turned. It seemed he couldn't force himself to have this conversation with Harry face to face. 'I just… everyone has rejected me. All the people I counted on, all my friends, even my family. What am I supposed to do in this situation?'

'Malfoy, this might be hard to accept, but I'll say it because I think you need to hear it,' Harry began. 'If your "friends" ever really were your friends, then they would never have abandoned you. The same goes for your family. If they truly cared about you, it wouldn't matter what house you ended up in.'

'You don't understand,' Malfoy replied, 'I betrayed them. I embarrassed them. I would have done the same. Probably. So how can I be mad at them?'

'You're not mad at them?' Harry asked, gesturing to the strewn about pieces of parchment, even though Malfoy couldn't see this gesture.

'I'm not mad at them,' he repeated, 'I'm mad at myself - for getting into this mess in the first place. How could that stupid hat put me in Gryffindor? I'm Draco Malfoy. I'm a Slytherin!'

'I don't know what to say to that,' Harry said, 'only that you shouldn't blame yourself. It isn't your fault. The fault lies with them, not you. Don't give up on yourself because they no longer recognise you. Forget about the past. Look into the future.'

'People are shaped by their pasts,' Malfoy commented.

'Yeah,' Harry agreed, 'but yours has been wiped clean. You can shape your own past now. Don't waste it.'

'What's that supposed to mean?'

'It means whatever you make of it,' Harry said. 'I can do no more than that, besides offer you my hand in friendship.'

In a direct reversal of the train, Harry extended his hand. Malfoy finally turned to recognise it, but he declined to shake it.

'Let's not get carried away,' he said, brushing past Harry. He opened the door of the Owlry. 'See you.'

'Yeah,' Harry said, listening to the sound of Malfoy descending the stone steps. He'd done the best he could without giving himself away. It was a start at least.


	8. Chapter Seven

Harry Potter and the Rebirth of Time

Chapter Seven

'I swear, if she tries to boss me around one more time, I'm going to stun her.'

This was from Ron, and it wasn't the first time he had vocalised such a thought. Harry began to pile some bacon onto his plate.

'She's not that bad,' Harry said.

'Are you joking?' Ron looked aghast that anyone could think such a thought about Hermione. 'She's a complete nightmare. There's a reason she doesn't have any friends.'

'She has friends,' Harry argued.

'Oh, who?' Ron asked.

'Emily, for one,' Harry said.

'Okay, one friend, that's brilliant, she's obviously the greatest witch alive,' Ron said sarcastically.

'I'm sure she has others.'

'Don't bet on it,' Ron said. 'I heard Parvati and Lavender talking about her. They hate her. I don't even want to imagine what it'd be like sharing a dorm with her. Ugh – I'd have nightmares.'

'What else did they say about her?' Harry asked while trying not to sound too worried.

'Just that she's always telling them what to do, you know,' Ron said, and then began a very bad imitation of Hermione's bossy voice. 'You had better get to bed, it's very late, don't you think? Honestly, haven't you studied at all? You do know that homework is due tomorrow, don't you?' Ron shuddered. 'Oh, and they said that if she didn't stop bossing them around, that they'd do something nasty to her. No idea what, like, but I hope they do.'

'Don't you think that's a bit mean?' Harry was struggling not to shout with anger.

'Nah, she deserves whatever she gets,' Ron replied.

'Put yourself in her shoes for one minute,' Harry said. 'You've only just found out that you're a witch. You're very excited about it, and maybe a little over enthusiastic, but not maliciously so. Then, two people who should be your friends decide to do, I don't know, the worst thing you can imagine to you – would you deserve it?'

Ron thought about it for a second, and then shrugged. 'I dunno,' he said, 'I suppose not. But she's such an interfering know-it-all, I can't…'

'She's a good person, Ron,' Harry interrupted. 'She might be a little bossy, but that's just because she cares. And since when was it a crime to be intelligent? I like her and I want you to give her a chance. Please?'

Ron sighed. 'Really?'

'Really.'

'Fine,' Ron said, resigned to it, 'but she better not try to boss me around again. You should tell her that. I'll be nice to her, but if she tries…'

'I get it,' Harry interrupted again. 'Thanks. I really think you'll change your mind once you get to know her.'

'Sure,' Ron agreed, although he didn't sound convinced.

Lily Potter was looking for her mother.

She couldn't believe the nerve of those two… two… bitches, but she wasn't going to let them get away with it. Her eyes alight with a fiery spirit charged with anger; she stormed through Hogwarts like a tiny tornado, intent on finding Hermione. As a first year, it was pretty easy to go unnoticed. It also helped to be just over four feet tall, which Lily was. So it was easy for her to slip between the crowds as she searched for her mother and to evade the patrolling Professors as they urged slacking students along.

As a fellow Gryffindor, Lily knew that her mothers first class wouldn't start for another half an hour, and because she wasn't in her dorm or in the Great Hall, there was only one place she could be.

Lily entered the library and scanned the nearby tables. She found her mother and marched over.

Hermione was sitting at the farthest table, surrounded by books, and she only just looked up in time to see Lily stop opposite her.

'Oh, hello Emily,' Hermione said pleasantly, 'here to study? Take a seat, there's more than enough room for the both of us.'

'Actually, I came to tell you something,' Lily said, getting right to the point. She paused, trying to find a way to break this to her mother in a considerate way. 'Uh…'

'What is it?' Hermione asked. 'Do you need help with something? I know how difficult learning magic can be, but if you tell me, I'm sure I could help. I'm not saying I'm an expect, but I do have a knack for picking things up, so if you wanted to tell me what it was I'd try my best to help. It's what friends are for, don't you think? I certainly do, so why don't…'

'Lavender and Parvati are going flush your things down the toilet,' Lily blurted out, interrupting her mothers rambling tongue.

'I… what?' Hermione floundered, her eyes widening.

'I'm sorry,' Lily said, 'but you didn't seem to be slowing down, so… I didn't want to break it to you that way, but… they seem serious.'

'They… why would they do that?' Hermione asked, confused.

'I… I don't understand it, but apparently,' Lily paused, not really wanting to be the one telling her own mother this, 'they don't like you.'

'But…' Hermione was fighting off tears. 'Why? What did I do to them?'

'Like I said, I don't understand why,' Lily repeated. 'If you want to stop them, we have to go now.'

'Right.' Hermione was obviously having a hard time processing it all. 'Of course - a moment please.'

A few moments later and Lily was leading a confused and hurt Hermione to the seldom-used girls bathroom on the second floor of Hogwarts – otherwise known as Moaning Myrtles Bathroom. They burst into the room just in time to see Lavender and Parvati carrying a load of Hermione's clothes and a few of her most precious books into the nearest stall.

'Hey, what do you think you're doing?' Lily shouted, stomping over to them.

'What does it look like?' Lavender snapped back, glaring at Hermione over Lily's shoulder. Only Parvati had the grace to look ashamed.

'Put them down now,' Lily ordered.

'No way,' Lavender argued, 'the snotty little know-it-all deserves it.'

'I'll get you expelled,' Hermione said, speaking for the first time. She swiped at her eyes, getting rid of the evidence of her tears, and stepped forward to stick up for herself. 'So you better give me my stuff back, or I'll go and get Professor McGonagall right now and you'll at least get a detention and probably some points deducted as well, which I'm sure will please everyone else in Gryffindor. I don't want to do it, but I will, so you better give them back.'

'I'd listen to her,' Lily said, 'because even if she's bluffing, I'm not, and I will tell on you bitch.'

'What did you call me?' Lavender raged.

'Lav, come on,' Parvati said, grabbing hold of her friends arm, 'let's just leave it. Come on. Let's go. It's not worth it.'

'Listen to your friend,' Lily said, giving Lavender her best look of death. 'Bitch.'

'Come on Lav,' Parvati repeated, pulling on Lavender's arm.

'You call me that again and I'll get you next,' Lavender promised, dropping Hermione's things onto the ground and storming past them. Parvati gave Hermione an embarrassed apologetic smile.

'Whatever you say,' Lily called after Lavender. 'Bitch!'

Parvati had to stop short when the door slammed in her face from Lavender's fury. She quickly pulled it open again and slipped out.

'Thank you,' Hermione said, bending to pick up her things. 'For telling me. I don't know what I would have done if they… probably locked myself in a girls bathroom and cried for a day or something.'

Lily smiled. 'It's okay,' she said, 'and I think you're stronger than you give yourself credit for.'

Hermione returned the smile. 'Want to hear something sad?'

'Okay.'

'You're probably the first true friend I've ever had,' Hermione confessed.

Lily felt suffused with love as her mother blessed her with those words. 'Let's go put your things back,' Lily said, picking up the few remaining items. 'Then we can get to Charms, and hopefully before the bell.'

'Want to sit next to me?' Hermione asked.

'I'd love too.'

It was late at night when Harry finally had the chance to be alone with Hermione. The others had since gone to bed, having finished all their homework. Harry was also finished, but he was lagging behind, pretending to be struggling just for this very opportunity. He figured Hermione was double-checking her work, or more likely, getting an early start on their Charms homework.

'So.' Harry cleared his throat. For some insane reason, he was incredibly nervous about speaking with his wife of fourteen years. 'Erm, I heard about what happened earlier. I'm glad L-Emily found you.'

Hermione looked up from her books and glanced at him quizzically. 'Did you just say Lemily?'

'Hah, yeah, err,' Harry fumbled, wracking his brains for a reasonable excuse. 'It's a funny story, actually, erm…'

'Yes?'

'She hates lemons,' Harry blurted out.

'She hates lemons?' Hermione repeated.

'Yeah, funny, right?' Harry wanted to die inside.

'Sure…' Hermione went back to her homework.

'It's just… I call her that sometimes, as a joke, you know,' Harry explained weakly.

'Right,' Hermione replied, not looking up.

'I mean it though,' Harry said.

'What?' Hermione looked up again.

'I'm glad she found you,' he clarified. 'What those two wanted to do, that was horrible. I'm glad they didn't get the chance. You don't deserve that kind of treatment.'

'Thank you,' Hermione replied sincerely.

'Welcome.'

Hermione, once again, went back to her books.

Harry cleared his throat.

She looked up.

'She's a good friend,' Harry went on doggedly. 'Emily, I mean. She's really loyal and smart and funny and…'

'Seems someone has a little crush on Lemily,' Hermione said, giving him a small smile.

Harry paled. 'What?'

'You like her, don't you?'

'Emily? No, of course not, we're just friends. Friends. That's all. Just friends. Good friends. Special friends. I mean… friends. That's it,' Harry babbled.

'No need to get all embarrassed,' Hermione eased. 'I won't tell anyone.'

'I'm not… I don't… no crush, okay? Just friends, got it?' Harry tried futilely to convince her.

'Okay,' Hermione said, but in that way that clearly states they don't believe you.

Harry hung his head in defeat.

'Don't worry, I won't tell her,' Hermione reassured him, mistaking his traumatized silence for concern.

'Huh…' That was all Harry could articulate in response.

'You're right though,' Hermione said, closing her books one by one. 'She is a good friend. It's rare, don't you think? Someone who will go to those kinds of lengths for you. I've never met anyone like Emily before. She's completely selfless. She must have great parents.'

'Yeah,' Harry said, looking up at her. 'She really does.'

'Of course,' Hermione said, 'you know them, don't you? What are they like?'

'They're… wonderful,' Harry replied, 'especially her mother. She's the smartest person I've ever met.'

'You know, I read all about you,' Hermione confided, meeting his eyes.

'Oh?'

'Yeah,' Hermione said, 'you're not what I expected.'

'What did you expect?' Harry asked, genuinely curious now. Not even his Hermione had spoken to him about this.

'Well, it's really not appropriate for me to tell you that,' Hermione said evasively. 'It doesn't really matter anymore anyway. I don't even know why I mentioned it. You are who you are and that's that. It was silly of me to expect anything at all.'

'What do you mean?' Harry was completely confused. Was she saying he was not living up to her expectations of him?

'It really doesn't matter,' Hermione said, 'trust me. I better get to bed. Night.'

And with that she was picking up her books and leaving for the girls' dormitory. Harry watched her go, totally and utterly flummoxed. He was also left with a strong sense of disappointment. He'd absolutely bungled his first real conversation with the love of his life and he was near certain that she thought he was exceedingly odd, if not completely loony.

'Bloody great job, Harry,' he said under his breath. 'Great fucking job indeed.'

Harry approached Friday with a bizarre sense of curious anticipation. Today was the day of his first Potions lesson, and his first face-to-face meeting with the man who hated him and loved his mother – Severus Snape. He was still unsure whether or not Dumbledore had confided his true identity with the rest of the Hogwarts faculty, so he had no idea how Snape was going to react to him. Either way, it was going to be an interesting lesson.

So it was that Harry found himself sitting next to Ron and Neville in the chilly dungeon where they had their Potions lessons, when Snape swooped into the room in a billow of robes. He strode purposefully to the front of the classroom and scooped up the register immediately, without even a glance at his new students. He began reading out the names in his barely audible, but still carrying voice. As Harry was expecting, Snape paused on his name and finally looked up. 'Ah, yes,' he said, 'Harry Potter. Our new – celebrity.'

As the moment of Déjà vu passed, Snape carried on calling the names from his register, until they had all answered. Then he went directly to his lesson, with scarcely a pause. Harry let the moment wash over him and barely listened to Snape's speech – he had heard it all before, after all. However, he was by no means caught by surprise when Snape bellowed his name sharply: 'Potter! What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?'

Harry met Snape's eyes, trying to figure out whether the greasy haired wizard was privy to his most hidden secret. He found no sign that he was. The silence stretched out and Snape began looking impatient.

'Well?'

'I've no idea, sir,' Harry replied, playing dumb so as not to arouse suspicion.

'Tut, tut – fame clearly isn't everything. Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?'

When he was younger, Harry had relived this moment a thousand times, always fantasising about answering every one of Snape's questions and wiping the smug smirk of the Potion Masters pallid face. So it was difficult to shrug the question off and pretend he had no idea. 'Sorry, sir, haven't got a clue.'

'Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh, Potter?'

Harry balled his fists under the desk and tried to ignore the looks Lily was shooting him. She, of course, had figured out that he knew the answers to the questions, but was purposefully making himself look stupid.

'What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?'

However much Harry was willing to look stupid, he wasn't going to let Snape think he could get away with bullying. If he had to suffer the consequences to make Snape realise this, he was more than willing to. 'I think you already know I haven't a clue, so all I can guess from your continued questions is that you somehow have it in for me. Is that true?'

Snape went rigid. He flared his nostrils. 'If I had it in for you, Potter, you would know it. Ten points from Gryffindor for your cheek and report to me for a detention on Monday - I'll soon have you learning your place.'

Harry sat back in his eat, but didn't deign to reply. He only smiled knowingly. Snape regarded him with annoyed curiosity for a moment, and then went back to teaching his class. If Harry had been paying any attention to his surroundings, he would have noticed the slight discrepancy about his interactions with Snape. While Hermione had raised her hand to offer her answer to Snape's first question, she had quickly let it drop, and instead she had devoted her attention to looking inquisitively between Harry and Lily. She spent the rest of the lesson pondering the beseeching looks Lily had been sending Harry's way.

Over the next few days, Harry pondered what exactly he was going to say to Severus Snape during his detention. Having spoken to Dumbledore over the weekend, he now knew that his secret was well kept, and that none of the Hogwarts Professors knew his real identity – even Snape. Dumbledore had left it up to him, the decision whether or not to tell the Potions Master or not. It was a toughie.

On the one hand, he had no desire to go through Snape's tormenting again. His life was complicated enough without having to deal with the spiteful man. On the other hand, this was no trifling secret, and he truly had no idea how Snape would react to it. The man was never predictable. He wouldn't rule it out that Snape might possibly reveal the secret to the entire Wizarding community, and quite obviously, that would be a disaster of unlimited magnitude.

Harry still hadn't reached a consensus when he arrived for his detention.

'Ah, Potter, you're late,' Snape said as a greeting, leering down at him from his advanced height.

'Of course I am,' Harry said under his breath.

'What did you say Potter?'

'I said of course I am,' Harry repeated, not backing down, meeting the older man's eyes, 'what else would I be, when reporting for a detention with someone who obviously hates me. Wait, don't bother, I know, I have another detention, and I should watch my cheek, right? See, you don't even need to be here, I can do this all myself.'

'Let's make that another weeks detention,' Snape snarled.

'Or we could settle this,' Harry said, and then shrugged. 'Whatever it is about me that's bothering you.'

'Or not,' Snape replied. He pointed roughly at a large pile of pickled jars and assorted potions ingredients. 'Get started before I give you even more detentions. Sort them in alphabetical order. You're not getting out of here until you're done, either.'

'Figures you wouldn't be honest and open with me,' Harry said, not making a move.

Snape turned to face him with a dark look.

'So I guess it's going to be me.' Harry took a breath, trying to figure out what to say. He really should have tried harder to come up with a game plan before the detention. He decided just to go with it. 'I know everything. All about you, and my father, and my mother. I know you used to be a Death Eater. I know you gave Voldemort the information about the prophecy. I know you begged him not to kill my mother. I know you turned spy on him after he failed to keep his promise. I know how much you hate my dad and how you hate me just for being his son. You plan to make my life a living hell. You don't even know me, but you've already judged me. You feel guilty about my mum, so you've going to continue to try and do good - even when Voldemort comes back, you'll jump back into your role as double agent. None of this will stop you from punishing me for being James Potters son, though. So you know what? All I want from you is an agreement.'

Snape was speechless for a good minute or so. Harry waited it out, letting the other wizard digest it all. Finally, Snape turned away from him and pointed towards the door.

'Get out,' was all he said.

'No,' Harry said.

'Get out!'

'No.'

Snape whirled around, brandishing his wand, right between Harry's eyes.

'You're not going to curse me,' Harry said, 'so why don't you put it away?' Harry wasn't entirely confident of this statement, but he felt there was no other way to deal with the situation.

Snape's arm was ramrod straight. 'Don't be so sure, Potter,' he hissed. 'You attach too much significance to your preposterous fantasies. I will curse you, unless you get out. Right now!'

Harry didn't move. Snape's arm began to shake, ever so slightly.

'They aren't fantasies,' Harry finally said. 'We both know it. I'll leave, but only if you agree to talk with Dumbledore. He'll fill you in. I figure you'll be more likely to believe him. I'm probably making a mistake, but I just can't afford to have you on my back this time around. So, go see Dumbledore. Then we can talk about that agreement.'

'Just get out!'

'I'm going,' Harry said, grabbing his bag on the way out.

Snape finally let his arm drop as Harry shut the door behind him.

Dumbledore summoned Harry to his office the very next day.

Snape was there as well, glowering in the corner.

Harry took his seat calmly and waited for the Headmaster to speak.

'I'll get right to the point, Harry,' Dumbledore began. 'Severus Snape has some very strange questions about you. He has confided to me that you know much that you should not know and that you asked him to see me for an explanation. Is this true?'

'It is,' Harry replied, nodding.

Snape continued to glower.

'You are sure?' Dumbledore asked.

'Yeah,' Harry said, 'I don't really have much of choice in the matter. If I don't tell him, he'll continue to hassle me until the day I leave Hogwarts. Besides, it's already a bit late for pretences now, huh?'

'Quite right,' Dumbledore said. 'Very well then.'

And so Dumbledore told the whole story. Snape listened with growing incredulity, but he didn't interrupt even once as the whole strange, far-fetched, but undoubtedly true tale was told.

'This is madness,' Snape ground out, standing up and pacing around as a way to unleash his pent up fury and aggression. 'You have messed with time, Potter. It is intolerable for you to go so far, to manipulate fate like this, it's one of the greatest crimes the wizarding world has. You expect…'

'First of all,' Harry interrupted, standing up as well and getting in Snape's face (at least as much as he could in an eleven-year-old's body), 'though I may appear to be a child, I am not, so I won't tolerate you talking to me like I'm beneath you. Second, you have no idea what I've been through, so don't even try to pass judgement on my decisions. I didn't tell you so that you would agree with me, anyway. I told you because I'm trying to avoid this very conflict. As you're aware, I know all about you and my father and my mother. I don't expect to be best buds, or that we have some kind of mentor/student relationship. Frankly, I don't much like being in the same room with you. While you did help out a lot last time, which I appreciate, don't get me wrong, it did nothing to change the fact that you're one of the most unpleasant wizards I have ever met. All I'm asking is that we be civil with one another. It'll cause us both a whole lot less hassle. Trust me. What do you say?'

Snape cast a look towards Dumbledore, who sat serenely behind his desk, a silent witness to the scene. They seemed to communicate silently through only their eyes, reaching an accord. Then Snape swallowed, fighting down an angry retort, and nodded stiffly. 'Very well, Potter.'

'Good,' Harry said. 'Well, that's taken a load off my shoulders, I tell you.'

'Now that that's settled,' Dumbledore interjected himself once more into the conversation, 'I have some news. My appeal to the Gringotts goblin's has finally gotten through. They will be emptying Bellatrix Lestranges vault tomorrow and I'll have the cup shortly after. Then we just have the diary to go, correct?'

'Yeah,' Harry said, 'though how to get it, I have no idea.'

'Perhaps I could help,' Snape said.

Harry and Dumbledore turned to look at him at the same time.

Severus Snape could, and did, help. Using his connections with former Death Eaters, he arranged a meeting with Lucius Malfoy, under the pretences of discussing Draco's situation. While Snape was meeting with the elder Malfoy, Remus Lupin, under cover of Harry's spare Invisibility Cloak, worked his way into the Malfoy's inner sanctuary and using a Dark detector, hastily located the diary, hidden away amongst the Malfoy secret storage room. The mission was a success. Later that very day, Harry, Dumbledore and Snape destroyed the diary and Hufflepuff's cup using the tried and trusted method – the sword of Gryffindor.

It was safe to say that Harry was walking on water.

He'd destroyed all of Voldemort's Horcruxes in a timely fashion. Peter Pettigrew was locked away in Azkaban and would certainly not be seeking for his Master anytime soon. Voldemort would remain a formless shadow until the day Harry was strong enough to seek him out and finish him off. Hermione, Ron and the rest of his friends were all alive and sound and getting along as well as could be. Sirius and Remus toiled away at Grimmauld Place, finishing of the renovations on the formerly decrepit house. His daughter was performing excellently in school, getting top grades alongside her mother, and was happier than she had ever been before. Draco Malfoy was alive as well, and while he was by no means happy, he was going to stay alive and eventually he would put all of this behind him and move on from his terrible experiences at Hogwarts as a Gryffindor. Most importantly, he was free of his father's corrupt influence.

Life was great.

He had done it.

He had saved the world.

As Harry finished up his first year back at Hogwarts, he couldn't imagine anything that could change that.

Deep in the forests of Albania, a servant searched.

The disembodied, fragmented soul of Lord Voldemort clung to life, latching greedily onto anything that breathed, like a parasite.

A tiny snake raised its head with surprise as footsteps approached. Its eyes glowed an inhuman blood red as it studied the form approaching through the forest. Leaves rustled and crunched, a black-cloaked figure emerged hooded from between two trees. They considered each other, the tiny snake looking up into the depths of darkness concealed by the hood, hiding the person face. The cloaked figure looked down at the snake.

The snake's forked tongue flicked out with greed as it slowly approached the figure through the leaves.

The figure raised its hands to the hood of its cloak.

'My Lord,' said Bellatrix Lestrange, lowering the hood, and stopping the snake in its tracks. 'My Lord, I have much to tell you.'

END OF YEAR ONE


	9. Chapter Eight

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, it belongs to JK Rowling, etc etc.

**A/N:** Okay, IMPORTANT NOTICE here. If people are expecting these years to be really long then you will be disappointed. I'm not going to go into great detail on the early years, mainly because not much of notice happens in them. Year three will be quite short, but it will contain an interesting plot (at least I hope it's interesting). After that, I think the years will begin to get longer as the characters grow older. Regarding this chapter, it's just an introduction to the year, so it isn't very long. Hope you enjoy it despite this. Thanks for reading.

Harry Potter and the Rebirth of Time

Chapter Eight

YEAR TWO

The Riddle House stood, bleak and derelict, looking down on the village of Little Hangleton. Inside, two figures and the largest snake you have ever seen crowded around a recently lit fire. The first figure was a woman, cruelly beautiful, aristocratically brutal. The second figure was barely a figure at all. It was in the shape of a frail, premature baby, but with scarlet eyes and a flat, snakelike nose. The "baby" was nestled in an armchair, wrapped in a large black cloak. Wrapped around the base of the chair, the large snake Nagini curled protectively.

'The ritual is almost ready, my Lord,' Bellatrix was saying.

'You just need to get one more thing,' Voldemort said, his voice unnaturally high.

'The girl, then?'

'The girl,' Lord Voldemort confirmed.

'Right away, my Lord,' Bellatrix said, bowing low to her master.

'Do not fail me, Bella,' Voldemort ordered. 'It would be a shame for me to have to kill you. After all you have told me.'

'Of course,' Bellatrix said, standing upright again. 'I will never fail you, my Lord. I exist to serve you. Soon, you will be whole again, and then you will rule this world, and I by your side. We will cleanse it.'

'You attach too much significance to yourself,' Voldemort said coldly.

'Sorry, my Lord,' Bellatrix grovelled. 'I simply meant that I will gladly serve you until I die. I only wish to die in a world ruled by your magnificence.'

'Then I suggest you get to work,' Voldemort commanded. 'Without the girl, I will never be reborn.'

'Yes, my Lord.'

Bellatrix Lestrange Apparated away, leaving Voldemort and his loyal snake companion behind.

(----)

Sitting before her computer at her home in Oxford, Hermione Granger was doing some detective work. It was about Harry Potter and Emily Tucker – something was just off with them. At times, they seemed to share a bond that went beyond friendship, but she couldn't quite place it. It was as if the entire world was their in-joke, and only they understood it. They constantly shared conspiring looks, seeming to know what the other was thinking. A bond like that wasn't a normal friendship.

At first she thought they might be boyfriend and girlfriend, but they just didn't show any intimate actions towards each other - at least not in public. Maybe they did it in private? Hermione didn't know, but she was determined to find out just what the situation with them was. First step was to find out if any Tucker's lived near Harry's Muggle family.

They claimed to be childhood friends, which could explain their unusually close friendship. Maybe that was the truth, but Hermione was going to find out for sure. So she had logged onto her father's computer and began a search of all the Tucker's living in Surrey. Only one. She jotted down the name of the street and crosschecked it with a map of Surrey.

The address was only a few streets away from Privet Drive.

So they could be telling the truth.

'Hermione! We have a visitor!' The voice of her mother reached her from downstairs.

Hermione logged off the computer with a click of the mouse and started downstairs.

'Coming mum!'

Corresponding address or no, Hermione was going to keep an eye on Harry Potter and Emily Tucker.

(----)

'Timothy, no, don't do that!'

The voice of the Matron was grating to Draco's ears. He shot her back a scathing look as she pried the wand from little Timothy's hands and quickly got up to leave the room. The sounds of the wizarding orphanage muted slightly as he left the house and entered the back garden. Finding a spare bench, he sat down and leant back with his eyes closed.

Following his shameful sorting into Gryffindor, his father had disowned him, leaving him free to do whatever he wanted. Unfortunately, it also meant that he had no way to support himself. Dumbledore had informed him at the end of the year that a place at Merdiths Orphanage for Wizards had been arranged for him. With no other option, he had complied with the arrangement.

The transition from spoilt rich kid to dirt-poor orphan wasn't one he was taking well. The only things he owned were his school textbooks, potions equipment, a frail quill, some ink, and his too short, shabby robes. He had sent a letter to his father during the school year, kindly asking for him to forward some of his clothes and things. He didn't hear back for over a month. Finally, he received a short, scribbled reply from his mother, informing him that his father had burnt everything he cared about – his designer robes, his large selection of books, even his most cherished possession, his sleek broomstick. He owned nothing of worth.

Hogwarts provided him with enough money to buy second hand books and new robes, but the funds were anything but extensive. He'd have to make do with what he could get, which wasn't something he was used to.

He didn't get any sympathy from his new housemates, or any of the other houses, for that matter. In fact, most seemed to enjoy his new fortune. Not that he expected anything different. He couldn't care less what everyone else said. He knew, in his heart, that the Sorting Hat was crazy for putting him in Gryffindor. What hurt was that his true housemates hadn't stuck by him, despite his obvious ties to Slytherin. Didn't it matter what he wanted? Who cared about that stupid hat! Wasn't it where you wanted to be that mattered, not where you ended up?

Unfortunately, he seemed to be the only one who saw things that way.

Draco sighed with lonely resignation. The only person who seemed remotely inclined to offer him friendship was the one he wanted least to do with. What was Potter playing at? Was he really so naive to think Draco could be anything but a Slytherin? It was infuriating.

'So, how does it feel?'

Draco cracked open an eye and glared at the silhouette blocking out the light.

'How does it feel to be here, sleeping with the dregs, rich boy?'

'Just leave me alone,' Draco drawled.

'No,' the other boy said, hands on his hips, flanked by two other boys, 'I don't think I will. Will I guys?'

The other two boys laughed.

'We think it's so funny to see you here,' the boy went on. 'Miss your mummy? Your daddy's money? To think, you're so pathetic even your own father can't stand you.'

'Open your mouth again and I'll stuff my fist in it,' Draco threatened.

'Oooh, I'm so scared,' the boy said, laughing and looking at both his friends.

When he turned to face Draco again, he was met with a fist to the face. He went down fast, Draco on top of him, pummelling everything he could reach. He had the advantage for about ten seconds. Then the other two boys stepped in, kicking Draco in the head as he straddled the leader of their little trio.

Draco tried to fight back, but it was three against one. In the end, two minutes later, he was lying on his side, clutching his bruised ribs, eyes dizzy and puffy with tears, lip and nose busted and leaking blood. The leader looked down on him, wiping blood from under his nose where Draco had hit him.

'Come on guys,' he said, speaking to his friends, 'let's leave this piece of garbage alone. He's not even worth beating on anymore.'

With a shared laugh with his friends, he spat down at Draco and swaggered off, king of the mountain - or the orphanage anyway. Draco lay like that for a while, before picking himself up and going to the bathroom to clean up.

He couldn't help but wonder at the world - how had he, Draco Malfoy, ended up like this?


	10. Chapter Nine

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, it belongs to JK Rowling, etc etc.

**A/N:** Okay, this bit is directed to Wolf, who didn't sign in when he reviewed so I couldn't respond. Whether he reads it or not, well, I can only do so much. Anyway. You accused me of trying to redeem Snape and Draco. While it is true I do plan on trying to redeem Draco, I have no intentions of redeeming Snape. There is nothing to redeem. There is no Good-Snape in book 7, as far as I'm concerned. He was always a twat, and will forever be a twat. I agree with what you said. One of the things I really don't like about book 7 is that Harry names his child after Snape, which I find totally ridiculous. No matter how much Snape helped him in the end, he was still, as I said, a complete and utter twat to Harry for his entire life. The entire epilogue was very hard to swallow for me. Back to the point, I don't understand where you got the idea that I was going to redeem Snape. Snape will be Snape throughout my story, no redeeming - no nothing. He will fulfil his function, as spy, and be a dick, as expected, and that's that. Harry and Snape will not form any kind of bond, because that would be stupid, in my opinion. Sorry for the rant people, now let's get on with it. Hope you enjoy the chapter, blah, blah, blah, and my usual spiel. Thank you!

Harry Potter and the Rebirth of Time

Chapter Nine

Even though Harry severely doubted Voldemort would ever pose a threat to him again, Dumbledore insisted he spend at least two weeks with his Aunt and Uncle. He was forced to agree, though he didn't like it. Better to be safe than sorry.

After those two weeks had passed, he joined Lily at his true home in Grimmauld Place with Sirius and the near permanent housemate Remus Lupin. It was like having a family again. They would eat dinner together, Sirius sitting at the head of the table and serving up the food with idle flicks of his wand, at the same sharing jokes with Lily about all kinds of things. Seeing Lily laugh so much was like heaven to Harry. It wasn't something he was used to, but he could definitely get used to it.

Growing up in a world overrun with Voldemort pretty much sapped all of the fun and happiness out of childhood. Lily had been forced to grow up too fast. So seeing her so happy and carefree was definitely something Harry wanted to see more often. Living here with Sirius seemed to have done it for her. They had obviously bonded during those two weeks he spent at the dreadful Dursleys.

With Remus too, it seemed. After dinner, she would often retire to the library with Remus and force him to teach her something new. He always did, and with a smile. Harry leant against the doorframe and watched them; feeling like his life was finally back on track. Now all he needed was Hermione by his side, holding his hand. Then it would be perfect.

'Back to Hogwarts tomorrow,' Sirius said, announcing his arrival. He stood behind Harry, watching Remus and Lily study with a mirroring smile. 'Looking forward to it?'

'Yeah, I really am,' Harry said.

'Going to snog your lady friend this year?' Sirius teased.

'Sirius,' Harry groaned, 'you just can't leave it alone, can you?'

Sirius had been teasing him about it all summer.

'Come on Harry,' Sirius said, giving him a friendly nudge to the back, 'surely you want to be with her. She is your wife, isn't she?'

'Not yet,' Harry said. 'Besides, she's twelve years old. It feels wrong.'

'I suppose it would,' Sirius said with a laugh. 'Do you still feel attracted to her?'

'Do we have to talk about this?' Harry asked, moving past Sirius and heading down the corridor.

Sirius followed. 'Yeah, I think we do.'

'Why?'

'Because you need to talk about it,' Sirius replied, seriously. Then, with a mischievous smile, he went on, 'And because I love to see you squirm.'

'You would,' Harry said, but with fondness.

Sirius grinned his charming smile. 'So let's talk. Do you feel attracted to your twelve year old wife or not?'

'Must you put it that way?' Harry asked, stopping at the top of the stairs and facing Sirius. Harry's godfather shrugged disarmingly. 'I… I think she's adorable, like I always thought. But it's not the same as I used to feel when I looked at her. Like she was… sexy. Now she's just my cute Hermione, who I still love, more than anything.'

'So you haven't had any, say, inappropriate thoughts about her?'

Harry sighed. 'I still want to hold her. Sometimes… kiss her, but not in a passionate way. I'm very much aware of how wrong my feelings towards her are now. Technically, I'm a thirty-something adult with strong feelings for a twelve year old girl. It's very disconcerting.'

'I bet,' Sirius said. 'But you know, it's not really all that wrong. You do have the body of a twelve year old as well, you know. And while your mind is that of a thirty-something male, it doesn't change that fact. Besides, you are, to use your words, technically, married to Hermione. You even have a daughter. So I don't think you should be beating yourself up over this. It's a bit weird, but Merlin do we live in a weird world. Just relax about it. Go with the flow. You have a new life to live now, don't you?'

'Yeah,' Harry said, beginning to walk down the stairs now, 'but I'm still not going to make any moves on her. Not until she knows the truth. I don't want her to feel tricked. She has to trust me.'

(----)

'Hey Harry. Hi Emily. How was your summer?'

Harry and Emily smiled in greeting as Neville let himself into the compartment.

'It was brilliant,' "Emily" replied, 'I spent most of it at my Uncles house. He's really funny.'

'Cool,' Neville said, putting his trunk into place and sitting down next to Lily. 'How about you Harry?'

'It was fine,' Harry replied.

'Gee, don't talk his ear off mate,' Ron said, entering the compartment.

'Just had a hard time at my Aunt and Uncles, is all.'

'Ah, well, I'd like you guys to meet my little sis,' Ron said, stepping to the side to reveal Ginny Weasley. 'Guys, this is Ginny. Ginny, this is Emily Tucker, Neville Longbottom and - '

'Harry Potter,' Ginny squeaked, eyes wide with wonder.

'Hey Ginny, excited about your first year at Hogwarts?' Harry asked kindly.

Ginny went scarlet and hid behind Ron with another squeak, which might have actually been a yes.

'Merlin, Ginny, he won't bite,' Ron said, stepping fully into the compartment and sitting down.

With nothing to hide behind, Ginny seemed to shrink into herself. Lily gave her Aunt Ginny an encouraging smile and motioned for her to join them. 'Why don't you come and sit by me?'

'Okay,' Ginny mumbled and did as told.

Harry exchanged a look with Ron. Ron shook his head and shrugged, as if to say, "sorry, she's mental".

About a minute later, Hermione arrived, carrying her trunk behind her. Harry and Neville got up to help her, while Ron sat with barely disguised annoyance. Lily noticed his behaviour with a frown. After storing her trunk, Hermione sat down between Harry and Neville. 'Thanks,' she said.

'No problem,' Harry said. 'Have a good summer?'

'Yeah,' Hermione said, 'it was great. Very relaxing.'

'Good, good,' Harry said, settling back and trying to think of something else to say. Why was it always so hard to talk to her? She was his wife. He'd never had this kind of trouble before.

'What do you think you're doing here?' Ron's voice got every ones attention. 'If you think you're going to join us you're delusional.'

Draco Malfoy stood in the doorway to the compartment. He glowered snidely at Ron. 'Yeah right, like I'd want to join you Weasel.' Draco noticed Ginny sitting next to Lily and he smirked. 'What's this? Another one? Merlin help us.'

Harry glanced between Draco and Ginny, his mind flashing back to his past, their possible future.

_'Harry! Come on!' Ron was tugging on his arm, urging him on. 'There isn't anything we can do. He's dead!' _

_Harry stared down at the body of Remus Lupin, now just another victim of Lord Voldemort's reign of terror. His face was partially transformed into a wolf, but he hadn't been able to make it in time. The rest of his face was a hideous mass of blood and gore. His throat had been torn open and blood soaked his robes._

'Harry,' Ron snapped, turning him around to face him, 'if we don't move now, even more of them will be killed. Come on!'

_'Right,' Harry said, clearing the cobwebs, and the tears with a swipe of his hand. 'Let's go.'_

_They were twenty-four years old and racing into one of Voldemort's most fortified lairs – the island of Azkaban. Through the bars of the stone corridor, the light of the full moon shone in rays. Up ahead, Ron paused at the corner and peered around with his wand drawn. He smiled and ran around the corner with a delighted yell, 'Ginny!'_

_Harry followed him around. Ginny was limping down the corridor with Neville Longbottom's arm slung over her shoulder. Neville was a mess, covered in blood and scars. One eyes was virtually impossible to see due to the amount of gore and blood around his eye. Later it would be revealed as missing entirely, nothing left but pus covered by the blood, but at the moment they didn't have the time to stand around and inspect the damage._

_'How did you get free?' Ron asked, taking Neville from Ginny. _

_Ginny wasn't in top condition either. 'They ambushed us, took us here to torture us, trying to find out everything they could about the Order. Our members, headquarters, you know.' Ginny grunted and clutched her stomach._

_'What's wrong?'_

_'Broken rib, I think,' she said through ground teeth. 'I'll be fine. Let's just get out of here.'_

_'How did you get out of the cell?' Harry asked, glancing up and down the corridor._

_'They were careless,' she said with pride in her eyes, 'left me with that buffoon Crabbe. I went below the belt and took his wand. Neville was the only one else I could find, so I grabbed him and ran. Or walked as fast as I could with Neville over my shoulder.' _

_'What about Dean?' Harry continued to question her as they started back the way they had come. _

_'Dead.'_

_'Shit,' Harry cursed. _

_'Harry look out!' Ron suddenly yelled, dragging Neville into one of the many cells aligning the corridor. _

_Coming down the corridor were four Death Eaters. Draco Malfoy led the charge. Harry barely had time to comprehend his impending doom as the Killing Curse filled the space with green light. He brandished his wand and gave it a savage flick. Several stone blocks ripped free of the wall with a grinding force, effectively blocking the Killing Curse. The stone was blown to smithereens, showering them with tiny bits of rock and creating a gulf of smoke between Harry, Ginny and Draco and the Death Eaters on the other side. _

_'Go help Ron!' Harry ordered pointing back towards the room Ron had ducked into._

_'No, you can't take them by yourself,' Ginny argued, brandishing her stolen wand._

'You can't help me in your condition,' Harry argued back.

_'Yes I - ' _

'Avada Kedavra_!' Draco Malfoy called at the same time._

_Ginny didn't get to finish her sentence. A flash of green light swam through her, her eyes going blank, mouth slack. Crabbe's stolen wand clattered to the floor. _

_'Ginny!' Harry yelled as she fell backwards, body lifeless. _

_Harry didn't have time to check if she was okay – not that he thought there was even a remote chance she would be – as more and more Killing Curses headed his way. He fell flat to the floor and aimed his wand into the smoke. 'Aduro!' The lingering smoke caught fire and flew down the corridor as a giant torrent of flame. Harry quickly got to his feet, grabbed Ginny, and ran to where Ron had taken refuge. _

_When Ron saw his sister, he lost it. He immediately dropped Neville and charged out into the hall, ready to exact revenge. Harry cursed and gently placed Ginny on the floor by Neville, and then raced after his enraged best friend. The corridor was full of black ash, the walls burnt to a deep black from the intense heat of Harry's spell. There was no sign of the Death Eaters - or Draco Malfoy._

_Ron collapsed to his knees, head in his hands. _

_'I'm so sorry, Ron,' Harry said, gently placing his hand on his best friends shoulder._

Less than a second had passed while the memory of that night burned through Harry's mind. Ginny was looking up at Draco with righteous fury. It was good to see she was still the same old Ginny. 'What's that supposed to mean?' she snapped, eyes all fire.

'What do you think baby Weasel,' Draco drawled, smirking. 'I guess that'd make you a Weaselette.'

'Bugger off Malfoy,' Ron snarled.

'Whatever,' Draco said, stuffing his hands in his pockets and languidly walking away. 'See ya around Weaselette!'

'What a prick,' Ron said.

'Yeah,' Neville said, 'ignore him Ginny.'

'Don't worry,' Ginny said, apparently for a moment forgetting Harry was in the compartment, 'I will.'

The Hogwarts Express sped them to Hogwarts; they sat through the Sorting Ceremony, showing support for Ginny as she joined the Gryffindor table. Harry was only vaguely aware as Luna Lovegood was sorted into Ravenclaw. He had spotted a figure he was not expecting sitting up at the Staff Table.

'Is that Uncle Remus?' Lily asked quietly, with just as much surprise in her voice as he was feeling at that exact moment, leaning over towards Harry and following his gaze.

'Yeah,' Harry said, staring at Lupin, 'it is.' Remus caught his eye and smiled. Harry gave him a quizzical look, but he ignored it and went back to talking with Professor McGonagall.

'What's he doing up there?' Lily asked.

'I think he's our new Defence teacher,' Harry opined.

'What about Professor Mallory?'

'I guess he was only temporary,' Harry said.

'Why didn't Uncle Remus tell us?'

'Probably because all I did last summer was try and convince him to come and teach Defence,' Harry explained, 'but every time he said no. Wonder what changed his mind?'

'Yeah,' Lily echoed the sentiment.

'What are you two whispering about?' Hermione asked, looking between the two of them suspiciously.

'Nothing,' Lily replied quickly.

'Nothing important,' Harry corrected. 'We just know our new Defence teacher.'

'Oh,' Hermione said thoughtfully, looking up at Lupin, 'who is he?'

'A family friend,' Harry said. 'His name is Remus Lupin. He was friends with my parents and is friends with my Godfather Sirius.'

'I see,' Hermione said.

'He any good?' Ron asked.

'He's amazing,' Harry said. 'Just you wait.'

'How do you know that?' Hermione asked.

'Well, I just meant that he really knows his stuff,' Harry back-pedalled, 'I'm sure he'll be great.'

'Oh.'

After that, the welcoming feast came to a quick close. Harry and the rest of the gang were soon curled up in their beds, all of them fast falling asleep, some of them looking forward to tomorrow more than others. The only member of Gryffindor still awake was Draco Malfoy, who was lying on his back in the Gryffindor common room, staring at the ceiling and trying to get comfy on the couch. With a sigh, he rolled onto his side and closed his eyes, willing sleep to come.

Harry was awoken before everyone else, something in his blood making him rise earlier than he normally would. He got dressed and wandered down into the common room. Draco was not on the couch, nor had he been on his bunk. With some confusion, Harry donned the Invisibility Cloak, checked his watch, and set off. It was roughly five-thirty in the morning. Where was Draco Malfoy?

Harry explored most of the Hogwarts Castle, but found no sign of Malfoy. He was wandering down the seventh floor corridor, thinking Draco might have returned to the Gryffindor common room by now, when he saw the silver and green speck flying through the sky above the Quidditch pitch. With dawning realisation, Harry turned around and headed down to the pitch.

As he passed by the locker rooms, he found the door to the Slytherin locker room turned around With a shake of his head, Harry continued, and stood at the base of the stands to watch Malfoy fly. Finally, Draco seemed to notice his one audience member, and flew down to land in front of Harry.

'What do you want Potter?'

'Don't you have your own broomstick?' Harry asked, gesturing to the open door.

'No,' Draco said sharply.

'Oh,' Harry said, 'well, I was just watching you fly. You looked pretty good up there.'

'Think I care what you think?' Draco asked spitefully.

'No, I know you don't care,' Harry said. 'I just wanted to let you know.'

'Whatever,' Draco said dismissively, moving to brush past Harry. Harry caught his arm. 'Do you mind?'

'You looked happy, you know,' Harry said.

'What?'

'I said you looked happy – flying,' Harry repeated.

'So?'

'So maybe you should think about trying out for the team,' Harry said, 'might make your time in Gryffindor a little bit more bearable.'

'You think I want to be on the stinking Gryffindor team?' Draco gave a mirthless laugh. 'Yeah, right, whatever you want to believe Potter. Now let go of my arm.'

'Why are you so set on sticking to your roots?' Harry asked.

'I'm not,' Draco said.

Harry gestured to the green and silver Quidditch robes he was wearing. 'Oh?'

'It's better than wearing gold and scarlet,' Draco drawled.

'So you don't care about Slytherin anymore?' Harry asked, not looking convinced.

'I…' Draco sighed. 'I'm still a Slytherin, but… I don't give a crap about those "friends" who rejected me just because that stupid hat put me in your lame house.'

'There's nothing wrong with being a Slytherin,' Harry said. 'It's those Slytherin's loyal to wizards like Voldemort that get to me. Wizards like your father.'

'My father disowned me,' Draco said, unable to hide the hurt, 'does it look like I care about him?'

'But he raised you, didn't he?' Harry said. 'Trained you in his image. To believe in what he believes, right? Pureblood supremacy?'

'So what?'

'So,' Harry said, 'it's a load of bullshit.'

Draco smirked. 'Oh, that supposed to mean something? Potter used a bad word; you must be a bad ass, right?'

'No,' Harry said, 'I'm just passionate about some things. Idiotic pureblood supremacy is one of them.'

'And I care what you think because…?'

'Because those same people who can't understand that just because you're in Gryffindor doesn't mean you're any less a Slytherin than them,' Harry began, 'they are the same people who believe in pureblood supremacy. People like your father and your former friends and their fathers. It's a cult Malfoy. They brainwashed you since birth to believe in their crap. Think about it, that's all I'm asking.'

Draco regarded him in silence as Harry walked off.

'Oh,' Harry said, turning to face him once again, 'and try out for Gryffindor team. They could use you as a Seeker.'

**A/N 2:** Oh, and this is directed to Tracy, who kindly pointed out my error with Lily's height. I'm a complete noob when it comes to kids, so I have no idea how tall they are supposed to be. All I did was try and think back to how tall I was at eleven and if I remember rightly I was about 4 foot. So I reduced it a bit for Lily, because she is supposed to be really short, but apparently that was a mistake. I'll go and fix it. Thanks for pointing it out.


	11. Chapter Ten

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, it belongs to JK Rowling, etc etc.

**A/N:** Short again. I know. It sucks. Fact is, I'm sorry to disappoint you guys, but these first few years aren't going to be very long. I have some interesting ideas (I hope) that should keep it exciting, but most of the early years will go by quickly. Only one or maybe two more chapters left for Year Two, but I guarantee it will end with a bang. Year Three should be interesting too. Either way, I hope you're all enjoying it. Keep the faith, I know things seem kinda sucky for everyone right now, but it's all a part of the fun, isn't it? On the (sorta) good news side of things, my temporary job is over now, so I'm back to writing full time, sorta speak, lol. Should be getting more chapters out for all my fics. Be good all.

Harry Potter and the Rebirth of Time

Chapter Ten

It was a shock to everyone in Hogwarts when Draco Malfoy showed up at the Gryffindor Quidditch tryouts. At least, it was a shock to everyone but Harry Potter and his daughter Lily. Malfoy was, without a doubt, the best flyer to try out for the team. Of course, if Harry had been up there, he would have only been second best, but Harry wasn't. He had no interest in that. His days as a Quidditch player were in the past, or was it the future? No, it was the future only he and Lily knew.

They were creating a new future - a better one.

Despite the fact that Malfoy was the best flyer, it didn't seem like the Gryffindor team wanted him anywhere near them. The Weasley twins, who had grown up hearing tales about the Malfoys from their father, treated him like an enemy of war. The way they sent the Bludgers after him was far worse than anyone before him, or after him. They singled him out, intent on making him fail. Suffice to say they failed. Malfoy ducked and weaved his way through their assault and captured the Snitch effectively.

Wood acknowledged his skill with a smile and a nod, before shooing him off in time for the next tryout. Malfoy passed Harry on the way out. He glared at Harry's satisfied smile.

'He's not that bad,' Lily said.

'He is pretty good,' Harry admitted. 'Better than he was originally, as well. Must have been doing his nightly flying last year as well.'

'He never beat you? Did he dad?' Lily whispered, because Hermione was close by, pretending to be reading.

'Nope,' Harry said, 'he let his feelings for me get in the way, I think. Plus, like I said, he wasn't this good before.'

'But it doesn't look like the rest of the squad want him on the team,' Lily pointed out, poking a finger down onto the pitch.

The Weasley twins, backed by Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell and Alicia Spinnet, had gathered around Oliver Wood, and were clearly arguing about Malfoy. Fred gesticulated wildly, while his twin nodded in agreement.

Harry smiled. 'Don't worry,' he said. 'Wood's a good guy. He'll make the right decision. Besides, he takes Quidditch too seriously to disqualify the best player just because nobody likes him.'

'But it could cause friction with the team,' Lily pointed out.

'That's true,' Harry agreed.

Lily had a point. Wood wouldn't want to create a team that wouldn't function well. He might try to avoid that by overlooking Malfoy. With a sigh, Harry decided to get involved.

After the tryouts had come to an end and the rest of the team had trundled off back up to Hogwarts, Harry approached Oliver, who had stayed behind to pack up by himself. It was something he had always done back when Harry was a Seeker. Good to see things hadn't changed too much.

Oliver saw him coming. 'Ah, if it isn't my most sought after player,' he said, giving Harry a smile and offering his hand. Harry shook it. 'What brings you out on my field? Changed your mind yet?'

'Not really,' Harry said.

Harry had been out flying, blowing off some steam after spending an agonizing two hours in the presence of Snape, when Wood had spotted him performing his mid flight acrobatics. As expected, Wood was adamant about him joining the team, but for reasons already mentioned, Harry had declined. Wood never let up for the entire first year, but Harry didn't mind. It was nice to hear his old Captains voice again, lecturing him on Quidditch.

'Not really?'

'Actually, I was watching tryouts,' Harry said. 'You should pick Malfoy.'

'Really?' Wood scratched the side of his nose. 'I would. He was the best player, but the rest of the team… it wouldn't be good for team morale.'

'So you're just going to deny him, even though he was obviously the best,' Harry said.

'I don't like it, Harry,' Wood argued. 'You think I don't want to win the Cup? With Malfoy, we could do it, provided the team could accept him, which is highly unlikely. Without him, we might…'

'Oh, give it a rest,' Harry interrupted. 'None of the other kids who tried out could win the Cup for you. Malfoy is the only option.'

'Not with you in the mix he isn't,' Wood said.

'Well, I'm not in the mix,' Harry said. 'I won't join the team.'

'Why not? You're the best flyer I've ever seen. You're a natural. You belong on the team, in the air, on your broom, winning the Cup with us.'

'I'm not interested,' Harry said. 'Malfoy is.'

'I can't pick him,' Wood said. 'Fred and George would quit the team.'

'They said that?'

'Might as well have.'

Harry sighed. 'Let's make a deal then.'

'A deal?' Wood's eyes lit up.

'Yeah,' Harry said, resigned to it, 'you give Malfoy a shot. If you have to tell the twins about the deal to keep them on the team, then do it, but you give Malfoy a shot.'

'And the deal?' Wood was almost salivating.

'If it doesn't work out,' Harry said, 'and you really need to give him a chance. Don't half ass it. But if it doesn't work out with Malfoy, I'll… I'll step in.'

'Deal!' Wood said, with a huge grin, offering his hand again. Harry took it and they sealed it.

Sorry Oliver, Harry thought, as he headed back up towards Hogwarts. He didn't want to lie to his old Captain, but if that's what it took to get Malfoy on the team, then so be it.

(----)

The first Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson of the year was their best yet. Harry wasn't surprised. Professor Remus Lupin was a hit, just like last time. And hopefully, this time, Harry would be able to run interference with Snape, and Remus could stick around longer than a measly one year.

After their first lesson, Harry and Lily approached Remus as he was cleaning up for his next class. Ron and Neville had already left, but Hermione lingered behind, looking at Harry and Lily sneakily while pretending to be packing her bag.

'What can I do for you, Harry?' Remus asked when he noticed his two housemates.

'Why didn't you tell us you would be teaching Defence this year?' Lily accused before Harry could even open his mouth.

Remus gave a good-natured laugh. 'Thought I'd surprise you,' he said.

'Well done,' Harry said.

Remus chuckled. 'It was mostly Sirius' idea. He took up badgering me about it all the time you were at school last year.'

'So what changed your mind?' Harry asked.

'Dumbledore,' Remus replied. 'He asked me last year, after I helped retrieve the… ah,' Remus cast his eyes towards Hermione at the back of the room, then nodded and said, 'you know.'

'Huh?' Lily followed his gaze, meeting Hermione's eyes as she stood up straight behind her desk, her bag on her back. Lily quickly turned back around.

'Yeah,' Harry said, clearing his throat. 'Well, I'm glad you changed your mind. It was a great lesson.'

'Yeah,' Lily agreed, 'the best ever!'

Remus smiled happily. 'Thanks you two. I'll do my best to keep it up. Now, don't you have another lesson to be getting to?'

'Right, come on Emily, let's go.'

'Bye Uncle Remus!' Lily called. Remus winced.

Harry pulled Lily out of the room as fast as he could, walking right past a frowning Hermione.

'I'm so sorry,' Lily gasped out, lowering her head in shame. 'It just slipped out.'

'It's okay,' Harry said, after taking a deep breath. 'Just try and think before you open your mouth next time.'

'Sorry dad,' Lily mumbled, sniffling.

Harry sighed, and then reached over to ruffle her hair. 'Nah, I am, I was being harsh. We all slip up sometimes. You've been doing great. Now, wipe that glum look of your face and cheer up, okay sweetie?'

'Okay,' Lily said, rubbing at her teary eyes.

'Hey guys, wait up,' Hermione called.

Lily scrubbed at her eyes faster.

They were half way down the corridor when Hermione caught up with them. She jogged to a stop beside them.

'Uncle Remus?'

Lily giggled nervously, blushing bright red. 'It's a joke thing,' she lied quickly. 'He hates it, so I always tease him with it.'

'You know him that well?' Hermione questioned.

'He spent most of the summer with us,' Harry supplied.

'Yeah, and he taught me loads and loads about magic,' Lily expanded.

'You must have really hit it off,' Hermione said, looking suspiciously at Lily.

'We did,' Lily replied, blushing even further.

'Anyway,' Harry interrupted, 'what did you think of the class? Good, yeah?'

Hermione's eyes lit up. 'It was brilliant,' she gushed, beaming, 'I mean, who…' And she launched into an explanation of the entire class.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief, having successfully deflected Hermione's interest for the time being. It was just like his Hermione. Always easily distracted by academia. Still, her sudden, keen interesting in spying on him and Lily was becoming a threat to their secret. He just didn't know what to do about it.

(----)

'No, I won't!' Hermione roared at the top of her lungs. Ron stood facing her, glaring with a very red face – obvious evidence of his anger.

This was how Lily found the two, arguing in the middle of the common room. The new first years watched with unguarded interest, while the higher years cast disapproving looks in their directions.

'What's going on here?' Lily demanded in her best (and very good) bossy voice, proving she was Hermione's daughter.

Hermione pointed an accusing finger at Ron. 'He wants to copy my homework,' she said. 'Like I would ever let anyone do that. Let alone _him_. Honestly.'

'I didn't say copy!' Ron protested. 'I just want to check it!'

'At which point, you'll discover you got everything wrong, and then copy!' Hermione shot back.

'What are you getting at?'

'I think you know!' Hermione said. 'Or are you too stupid to even get the implication.'

Ron went redder, if that was even possible. As he was about to open his mouth, Lily interfered. 'That's enough!' she yelled, quite loudly for a girl her size. 'I'm sick of you two arguing all the time. Ron, you should do your own homework - '

'Figures,' Ron interrupted. 'Everyone sides with her. Just 'cos she's so smart. I'm sick of it. Does she let you copy her homework? Is that it? It's just me, who gets left out, is it? I bet it is. She just doesn't like me 'cos I don't suck up to her like you!'

'That's not…' Lily faltered, unable to continue. Ron was glaring at her now. Her Uncle Ron was angry with her, like he had never been before. He used to always play with her, lift her high in the air and swing her around, hold her tight when she was upset and tell her he wouldn't let anything bad happen to the daughter of the smartest witch he ever knew. Tears formed in her eyes. What had they done to change things so much?

'Save it,' Ron snarled, and then stormed off.

Lily went and sat down in one of the cushy chairs by the fire, head in her hands as she cried hard not to cry. She heard her mother take the seat next to hers. 'I'm sorry I got you involved Emily,' Hermione said. 'He shouldn't have said those things to you. He's such a prat.'

Lily sniffed. 'No, he's a good guy,' she said. 'He should love you. Not hate you.'

Hermione frowned. 'Love me? What are you talking about?'

Lily shook her head. 'I just mean…' she sighed. 'I mean you're a great person, Hermione. He should recognise that and like you for it. Not the other way around.'

'Oh,' Hermione said, sceptical.

'I don't know why he doesn't,' Lily said, but she did.

She knew. Harry did as well. He had told her about it.

The Troll.

Without the Troll, they never would have become friends.


End file.
